Digital Supreme One
by Boyzilla
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami had made a hopeful wish, a desire she wanted to experience again. After time spent in YGGDRASIL, Hakuno, alongside Momonga, are brought into the New World by mysterious means. Only, the magus girl had been trapped into a comatose state after that incident for months! Now awakened, Hakuno must keep Nazarick in check and discover the true threat that endangers all.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : A story idea for the Digital Human that I've been thinking, drafting, and writing for over two months now. Now, partially thanks to Akasha Bloodriver for the support in its conception, and the fact my birthday is nearing, I bring you the newest edition in the Digital Human series! An Overlord Crossover! I highly recommend watching Season 1 of Overlord before reading. Details in-chapter will describe where on the timeline this takes place.

Also, this is an M-Rated Story! Come on, it's Overlord, no way would this be in T-Regulations!

NOTE: I'm taking a page out of the Overlord Light Novel. For all YGGDRASIL and Tier Magic-related spells and items will be stated in [Brackets]. Meanwhile, all the Fate/Extra and Extella will remain the same as it is in the rest of the Digital Human series.

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 1: Hopeful Wish

A pale skinned brown-haired teenage girl dressed in an atypical school uniform was faced with a fate worse than death. This sixteen-year-old sunk no deeper yet was entirely surrounded by a chimeric lunar virtual sea that made the interior of the Moon Cell's Core. All to prevent an event, as the lone victor of a cruel tournament, yet because of what she is.

Her name is Hakuno Kishinami.

She was slowly being erased from existence.

As to why?

Hakuno Kishinami was a self-aware Artificial Intelligence, an impossibility of impossibilities within the Moon Cell, a massive device that made of the Moon's interior, created out of photonic crystals exceedingly more processing power than all the supercomputers on Earth combined. The Moon Cell dated back 4.7 billion years, older than the Earth itself, and has recorded all that occurred into its data banks since the planet's formation.

In recent time, the year 2030, mankind discovered the existence of the Moon Cell three decades after a large-scale terrorist attack and war.

After this discovery, the Moon Cell overrode every network on the planet in less than a second. Then, in some unknown reason, hosted the Holy Grail War within itself.

At this period, the planet's mana has vanished from the world, but still, Spirit Hackers, magus who used a digital medium to accomplish mysteries, persisted and elected themselves as Masters in the Moon's Holy Grail War.

This event led to a domino effect that would give rise to Hakuno Kishinami's existence. She had been a regular NPC, until at some point, gaining self-awareness and having no memories, became a Master.

Masters… Individuals who competed in the kill-or-be-killed tournament of the Holy Grail War alongside powerful Heroic Spirits, Servants, heroes or villains from the past contracted to them.

All seeking to have a wish granted.

All of them dead by Hakuno's will to survive.

Upon reaching the Moon Cell's Core, after defeating her true last opponent, Hakuno Kishinami entered inside and made her wish to stop the Holy Grail Wars from ever occurring again.

This did not make her a hero,

She never wanted to be one, after all.

All Hakuno wanted was to survive, even after discovering she was not human, that desire remained.

Now all that remained was her to be slowly erased due to that very fact.

"I…"

Still-

"... Don't want to…"

-the desire to survive remained strong.

Hakuno had spent her entire life inside a virtual landscape.

She didn't hate it. She didn't despise it. She was glad it happened.

Her fond memories of her previous Servant, friends, and fellow Masters had given her life and purpose.

"Just… Can't I experience that again?"

What was so wrong about it?

To have _hope_ of having comrades again?

"Wish I could experience having a friend again… Even in a virtual world…"

 **[Designation Complete. Victor's wish acknowledged.]**

 **[Running Suitable Candidate Calculations.]**

 **[Digital World Disconnected. Searching Substitute.]**

 **[Substitute Found. Regalia Ownership Granted to Designated Inheritor.]**

 **[Transferring…]**

 _Her vision was encased in light._

* * *

A regal throne room that made an entire underground floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. It's beautiful tapestries, forty-two flags emblazoned with symbols leading up to the massive The Throne of Kings matched the number of guild members that this expansive place belonged too… Ainz Ooal Gown. There were few beings inside this floor, the last out of ten, and all of them held a silence as the only Player among them contemplated plans in his head.

This Player, in the avatar of a Skeletal Overlord, adorn in dark regal clothing, sat on this throne with all those nearby, NPCs, kneeled before him in submission.

He was Momonga, Level 100 Overlord, a Player from YGGDRASIL MMORPG.

Otherwise known as Lord Ainz Ooal Gown to everyone but his fellow guild members.

And it had been two months since he arrived in this New World and all of Nazarick came to life after YGGDRASIL's shutdown.

A week since the awakening call of a World-Class Item, the most powerful items in the world, was used to mind control one of his Floor Guardians and force him to kill Shalltear Bloodfallen and revive her back to the side of Nazarick.

It pressed on his mind, there was an unknown enemy out there with the capability of a World-Class Item.

He hadn't been cautious enough, and as a result, caused that entire debacle.

That bothered him, a sense of anger rose in self-judgment but was stripped away from him by his emotional dampener.

The reason behind this anger lay in the single fact that endangering Nazarick would in turn cause harm to the lone guild member left inside its walls beside himself.

Hakuno Kishinami, the Forty-Second Supreme Being.

She was the newest member of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, a late joiner in the game of YGGDRASIL. The circumstances that led to her joining were some of the fondest memories he had, as some of Ainz Ooal Gown's members had left the game by then and real-life obligations shrank the fleeting moments of the guild with the passing days. He was gathering materials alone when he came upon her, and initially thought to do some PVP until he noticed a key aspect.

Her 'Race' tag was muffled.

Curiosity had him, but surprisedly, Hakuno Kishinami noticed his presence despite his safe-guard spells and instead of attacking him due to his heteromorphic race, sparked a conversation.

That lone instance began probably one of the best gaming experiences in YGGDRASIL, he and Hakuno partied up quite often, she was new to the game and so Momonga offered to teach her.

She was his kouhai in a way.

After the first two weeks, Momonga noticed that Hakuno was online all the time, just as much as he was, that relatable action furthered his interest. He also noted that she didn't discriminate between players and her humanoid appearance gave her the opportunity to enter towns for certain materials and shops without being attacked.

In a show of pride, Momonga brought Hakuno to Nazarick.

There, Hakuno met other members of Ainz Ooal Gown… Well, they got along and that made her the guild's kouhai.

"Ah… Thinking back like this… How nostalgic," Ainz said to himself.

However.

His skeletal fist clenched, pressed against the throne's armrest, "Still need to find a way to heal her…" He muttered under his breath.

Whereby his other guild member, HeroHero, had to log off before YGGDRASIL's shutdown, Hakuno Kishinami remained with him until the end. They'd sparked a bit of fond conversation and he jokingly changed Albedo, another friend's custom NPC, setting to remove certain background information and add in 'Has Romantic Feelings for Momonga.'

He was going to use 'In love with' but Hakuno's presence changed that, he didn't want to sound so corny.

Probably for the best, Albedo was very eccentric as it was after the transition to the New World, he couldn't imagine what it'll be like if he hadn't changed his mind.

But that wasn't the problem.

Upon the sudden shift, he was sitting on the throne, the NPCs were bowing in response to the command and Hakuno was standing in front of him just talking a bit.

Then Hakuno collapsed into a coma right then and there.

That was two months ago, Momonga's, now known as Ainz, kouhai remained in a coma ever since.

Nowadays, there was a rotation of the homunculus maids in caring for the comatose girl. If Hakuno had the time in YGGDRASIL to collect the data crystals required to create a custom NPC, Ainz was sure that character would never leave its slumbering creator's side. For now, Ainz had the Pleiades Battle Maids circulate between guarding Hakuno's chambers on the 9th Floor, or at least, those available without duties he assigned them outside of Nazarick.

They took the job very seriously.

As expected given their loyalty to the Supreme Beings, Hakuno was the Forty-Second Supreme One and the only other master that beings of Nazarick could pledge loyalty too besides Ainz himself.

Ainz wanted to be able to heal her using magic, but Hakuno's World-Class Item [Moon Regalia] prevented all direct-target magic from affecting her, both positive and negative. So Ainz tried using some magic items with AoE healing abilities, but she remained in a coma nonetheless.

So all he could do was keep her comatose self in her private chambers until the time she would awake.

It made him concerned that possibly other of his guild members out there might also be in a comatose state, but since he hadn't been, there's a chance they were also fine.

Ainz pushed those thoughts away.

He should focus on Nazarick and the New World for now, such as developing countermeasures to the enemy and working on improving his subordinates skills. Lately, Cocytus, one of his Floor Guardians, had shown great strides in self-thought, as shown with this suggestion and control of the lizardman village just yesterday. Sebas and Solution, two of the Pleiades, were out information gathering in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Floor Guardian, Demiurge, was working on the production of spell scrolls, Floor Guardian Aura on the dummy Nazarick, while the rest of the Guardians were still inside Nazarick.

Hakuno would awaken in time.

He needed a distraction.

"Albedo, I'm heading out," Ainz spoke.

"Understood, Lord Ainz," Albedo responded without hesitation. "Are you disguising yourself as Momon?"

"Yes, inform Narberal," He paused. "Who is currently assigned to Hakuno?"

"The Homunculi Maid, Cixous, and Pleiades Shizu are caring for Lady Kishinami," She answered.

"Mhm, good," Ainz said, recognizing the name 'Shizu' as the nickname for CZ Delta. He stood up. "I'll leave Nazarick to you then, [Message] me if something important needs attention."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami's eyes opened, her body felt sluggish and her stomach gnawed with hunger. The girl's gaze stared up at the decorative roof of a queen sized bed, turning her head to the side she noticed the familiar furniture and walls that made her private chambers within the 9th Floor of Nazarick.

The sensation of smell and touch had returned with full force and Hakuno relished in it. In YGGDRASIL, such sensations had been dulled down considerably, but not completely for her as it was for the Players. But still, the feeling of warmth in these bed sheets also implied a radical change,

She was no longer in YGGDRASIL.

Had she returned to the Moon Cell? After the time spent inside the fantasy where death wasn't the end all?

Hakuno gathered her strength, which slowly returned to her when she awoke, muscles moving once more from what she assumed was an extended slumber.

She needed to explore her surroundings, but first…

After sitting upright, her bare legs dangling off the side of the mattress, she checked herself over.

Her body's physically fine, her clothing, a long white dress with green lines at the collar that she'd worn since arriving in YGGDRASIL, unblemished. There were two rings, one of each hand, the first was the [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] her symbolic and functional item representing her affiliation with the guild.

The latter… the Moon Cell Regalia, or as she deceptively referred to it as the World-Class item [Moon Regalia].

Hakuno glanced around the room, looking for particular equipment, and found it. A pair of short-heeled shoes she could slip on her feet. She stood up and walked towards them, putting them on and then moved toward the doorway. The magus pushed it open, revealing the long-winding hallway of the 9th Floor.

Had perhaps she just dreamed? Hakuno never experienced dreams, only the fiery scarred memory of her original cryogenically frozen counterpart.

There was a feminine gasp, Hakuno turned to face it.

It was a girl, but one that the magus had a familiarity with. This was one of the many maid homunculi creations of the guild; Hakuno couldn't recall the name of this NPC. She was just a bit taller than Hakuno, had blond long hair and pale skin, and adorned stereotypical black and white french maid outfit.

She was also kneeling before Hakuno.

"My apologies, Lady Kishinami, for not tending to you upon your immediate awakening!" The homunculus woman apologises profoundly.

"It's fine," Hakuno replied, though she was confused this was far from the most stunning revelation.

Best to get information.

"Where am I?" Hakuno questioned.

"You are on the 9th Floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Lady Kishinami!" The maid immediately replied.

"As she said," Another voice chimed it, lacking emotion by carrying a female tone.

Hakuno looked towards the source and found another shorter woman, a cyborg-looking doll-like individual with long orange hair also kneeling.

"CZ Delta?" Hakuno said with increasing confusion.

Now it was one of the Pleiades Battle Maids?

The magus girl's stomach ached in protest.

Ugh, she was too hungry to think properly.

Food first.

Sure, there were items in YGGDRASIL that would have prevented the need to eat or sleep… If they had worked on Hakuno in the first place. Apparently, the game's mechanics had either been outright confused or incredibly selective on what worked on her.

"Um…" Hakuno looked back to the homunculus, "Can you lead me to the cafeteria?"

The Guild Members usually stored cooking ingredient items on the 9th Floor. It was a profession that few in Ainz Ooal Gown had, but many appreciated it for the buffs provided. Hakuno, especially, appreciated it since she still had to eat. Though, her guild friends thought she did it for roleplaying purposes.

"Of course!" The maid stood up and bowed forwardly for a brief moment.

CZ Delta also stopped kneeling, she was a very quiet one.

A trait that Hakuno shared to a degree.

"CZ… You prefer being called that?" Hakuno inquired.

"Shizu," CZ Delta replied.

She nodded, "Why are you here?" Hakuno questioned.

"I was assigned by Lord Ainz to guard you," The automaton answered.

Lord Ainz?

Who is that?

Did she mean the Guild?

She swiped for the YGGDRASIL menu.

Nothing, of course, this wasn't the virtual game any longer, this had a similarity and characteristic to the Moon Cell… Or on Earth, not that Hakuno ever experienced the latter.

Hakuno Kishinami followed the homunculi maid through the hallways and passages of the 9th Floor, CZ Delta, Shizu, followed behind with near physical contact to the magus girl. It reminded her of a different time…

A time before YGGDRASIL…

 _A time where a Servant followed protectively._

There was a silence between the three, Hakuno decided to break it, "Did you eat already?" She asked, not knowing if they truly ate or not but they seemed self-aware like she was.

Did… Did they become self-aware by accident like her or was this a more widespread phenomenon throughout Nazarick?

"Not yet, Lady Kishinami, it is my duty to first check your condition beforehand," She answered.

"My condition…?" Hakuno questioned. "Was I asleep for long?"

Shizu stated, "You have been in a comatose state for two months and three days."

"That long?" The magus said with mild shock. "What about Momonga?" She wondered about her first friend from YGGDRASIL.

"Lord Ainz is currently outside Nazarick."

Ah, so Lord Ainz was Momonga!

Thank goodness she hadn't lost another friend… Though, she wondered why he called himself that? Well, she'll ask him once he returns. As well as inquire as to what happened.

"Alright… HeroHero? What about him?" That was another guild member that had only recently logged off before the end of the game.

"Left us, only you and Lord Ainz stayed behind."

Left them? What did CZ Delta mean by that statement?

They turned the corner of the hallway and Hakuno Kishinami spotted a group of homunculus maids chatting lively as they walked. She started to notice more and more that perhaps it was as large-scale… Was… Was the whole of Nazarick now self-aware?

That could be problematic… Would the NPCs act in accordance with written backgrounds and moral alignments? A large portion of The Great Tomb of Nazarick was majority evil and neutral aligned with only a few in the good. Hakuno's own alignment sided towards good, but it was a mid-level between neutral and good. This hadn't been a problem beforehand, as they were only game characters, fictional settings, but for it to become self-aware in function in a way outside the game programming limitations…?

Not only that, but YGGDRASIL didn't have the programming capability to birth self-aware intelligence, that had remained only in the Moon Cell's abilities.

So what had happened?

Trying to remember the moments leading up to her coma was difficult, her head hurt trying to recall the last instance, but it felt like something had attacked her?

Ugh, she needed to eat, that'll clear her mind up.

Upon noticing Hakuno Kishinami, the homunculus maids all bowed in respect and worship. It made Hakuno feel a little uneasy, but the emotions were hidden behind her monotone expression. It fit well, as the Guild always assumed her 'race' to be Automaton like CZ Delta, as such, heteromorphic, when in actuality it was closer to a Digital Human, a terminology she made up.

The maid she followed opened the door for her, "This is the Cafeteria, Mistress."

As the door opened, the overwhelming conversations taking place inside the cafeteria that could be heard through the closed entrance suddenly turned completely silent as Hakuno Kishinami took a few steps inside. Then, one after the other, the dozens of previously NPC characters stopped whatever they were doing to kneel in utter submission to the Forty-Second Supreme Being.

The echoing steps of heels came from behind her, Hakuno glanced to find Albedo kneeling in front of her, CZ Delta also bowing.

This is the Overseer of the Floor Guardians.

"We rejoice that you have recovered from your comatose state, Forty-Second Supreme Being of Ainz Ooal Gown, Lady Kishinami!"

A chant carried out through the halls and cafeteria from all those around her.

"Hail to the Supreme One, Lady Kishinami!"

Hakuno blinked, she didn't know what to say.

So Hakuno blamed the Moon Cell, this was its fault one way or another!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : By the Moon Cell the reception I've got for this story is astonishing. I really didn't anticipate this many wanting an Overlord Crossover in the Digital Human series! Well, it has made very happy to know that many of you believe in my writing capabilities! As for this story, per usual there will be Extraverse Servants, but this time the third is a Servant from another of the Fate Series. No Servants featured in other Digital Human stories will be summoned!

EDIT: The date of how long Hakuno has been in YGGDRASIL has been changed. There is no specific date any longer, I'll leave it up to you readers to determine for yourselves how long it's been.

 **Jmspikey** : Thank you! I hope you enjoy it!

 **Alicemisuzu** : No, Hakuno would not appreciate bloodshed, even though she had technically done it herself in the Moon Cell. Ainz would be mentally devastated if Hakuno left the Guild.

 **Xirons20** : Hakuno-chan is a Supreme One! As for her Level, that remains a mystery.

 **Hnh05813** : Regalia capabilities will be explained as the story progresses. But so far, it grants her immunity to single-target Tier Magic.

 **The Rupture** : She's not so kind and gentle, but will try to keep Nazarick in check due to her morality. Ainz will likely be willing to listen to her.

 **Shadow of a Memory** : Yep!

 **Student** : All hail the Digital Supreme One! Hakuno has been in YGGDRASIL for a while. This take place after the. Flashbacks to YGGDRASIL's moments with Hakuno and Ainz will occur overtime. As for your recommendation, you make a solid point with Elizabeth and Medusa!

 **RyuujiVantek:** Haha, Hakuno is one of the smartest people in Nazarick. But in her own way.

 **Sakaewmatsui** : Why thank you! That makes me smile!

 **King of Fans** : Yep! That always bothered me. What had sent them to the New World in the first place? Again, another solid point with Elizabeth! I might have her as Hakuno's Servants, haha.

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 2: She Stands Above the World

Hakuno Kishinami listened patiently to Albedo's recounting of Momonga's actions since she collapsed into a coma. It had to be taken with a margin of error, the Overseer of the Floor Guardians described every detail with respect and worship that it made her friend seem like an unfathomable genius on par if not exceeding famous historical scholars on Earth. Of course, Hakuno knew this wasn't the case, but decided to keep that fact to herself until a later point. Momonga must have theorized that since the NPCs had changed so must it be possible their loyalties could be altered.

He had done very well in that case, his decisions were questionable but they kept Nazarick under a controlled grip to a certain degree, even if it was all under his roleplaying act. However, the magus disagreed with not having a closer eye on Demiurge, as knowing that character's backstory and alignment would imply a very sadistic and cruel individual under the keen intellect.

Though, some of those actions didn't completely fit Momonga… She'd have to ask him personally about that.

The Forty-Second Guild Member of Ainz Ooal Gown, Hakuno Kishinami, took another bite out of a delectable dish prepared for her specifically.

She had wanted to just eat whatever meal was prepared in the cafeteria, but none of the characters had even let her so much as let her sit in the tables there. Not understanding the circumstances yet, Hakuno had decided to follow through on their suggestions and head into one of the privatized dining halls and wait for her meal.

Clearly, Hakuno underestimated the former NPCs' loyalty and dedication to serve their creators. Even if Hakuno hadn't created them, she did help her other guild members with finalizing some aspects of their partially finished custom creations… Perhaps that, alongside her status as a guild member, placed their loyalty so highly on her?

Not on the level of Momonga, or Lord Ainz as he was called, whose position as the guild leader placed him above herself.

But that was it, he was the only person above her authority, there were no other of even equal status.

Regardless… This food spread was a bit much for her to eat… Even famished, she could probably only finish half of it.

Didn't stop her from trying everything, it was delicious.

Albedo continued, "Lastly, Lord Ainz had left for E-Rantel as Momon of Darkness two hours ago."

Hakuno placed down an empty glass, Cixous, the maid that had been assigned to her and whose name Hakuno was given, immediately refilled her drink with cold water.

She refused to drink alcohol, they had tried offering it first but Hakuno wouldn't try it, she wanted water.

"Did you contact him?" She asked.

"Not yet, I wished to confirm the [Message] I received about your awakening firsthand," Albedo answered.

The magus girl nodded in understanding, her face remained monotone, she had it very much practiced thanks to YGGDRASIL lack of expressions, an instance whereby her AI origins aided her.

"Shalltear…" Hakuno trailed off, so this New World had dangers that could mind control an undead character, Momonga assumed it had been a World-Class Item due to his [Shooting Star] cash item unable to function against the status effect but Hakuno had a few theories of her own. "I'll talk with Momonga about her, maybe I can figure something out."

Albedo nodded, "Out of all the Supreme Beings, the strategist will most certainly plan our method of counterattack!" She exclaimed in revere.

The Strategist?

Wait, that's what some of her friends jokingly referred to her as in YGGDRASIL due to her 'overwhelming PVP and PVE experience'.

 _That was because she had actual combat experience from the Moon Holy Grail War._

She placed down the silverware and wiped her mouth with the napkin, now that her stomach was satisfied and body's needs met, Hakuno can think clearly. Now that she looked, there were half left out of a dozen empty dishes.

Hakuno guessed that's what being in a coma did to someone.

"Am I keeping you from your duties, Albedo?" Hakuno questioned.

"Not at all, it gives me no greater pleasure than to serve the Supreme Beings," Albedo replied earnestly. "And perhaps one day, Lord Ainz shall reply to my heart's love for him."

Ah… Momonga did add that line… 'Has romantic feelings for Momonga.'

That probably gave him a major headache. Not her so much, her Servant in the Moon Cell had been eccentric…

"There are a number of objectives I wish to do today," Hakuno began. "First I'll check on each of the Floor Guardians except Victim and Gargantua. I doubt Momonga wants me on the 8th Floor, even if I wanted to check on Rubedo."

"I'm sure she would have been ecstatic to see one of her creators," Albedo answered.

She wasn't wrong, Hakuno Kishinami had helped work on Rubedo for Tabula's desire to create the strongest NPC using unconventional methods. While Rubedo wasn't exactly her creation, as the character had been created before Hakuno's arrival, the magus did tweak most of the programming per Tabula's request.

But enough on that.

"Also Pandora's Actor," Hakuno continued. "Then see this Carne Village you spoke about-"

"-I must object to this. You have only just awoken, Lady Kishinami." Albedo interrupted with a concerned but serious tone. "And as the youngest Supreme Being, I should not allow you to step outside Nazarick without Lord Ainz's permission."

Hakuno noticed the wording there, Albedo would not stop her but voiced her opinion and thoughts regardless.

Likewise, Hakuno noticed Shizu Delta, the Pleiades assigned as her bodyguard, agree with Albedo's concern with a simple expressive nod.

"Alright," Hakuno said, she might as well see what needed attention within Nazarick. Momonga had a habit of glossing over things if it gets too repetitive, but she had a keen eye for minor details. "I'll be in Momonga's place then, where does he manage Nazarick from?"

"The 10th Floor of Nazarick on [The Throne of Kings] is where Lord Ainz manages the Great Tomb. His public chambers is where he manages Nazarick's information, plans, and other necessary pieces that need his attention, anything lower than that he leaves to me." Albedo said.

She wouldn't need access to Nazarick's settings right now, if what Albedo's word implied, that World-Class Item is the only object capable of operating the whole of Nazarick's YGGDRASIL-related properties.

Hakuno Kishinami stood up and reflexively pushed her chair with manners. "The [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] functions still, correct?" She asked while baring said item on her finger.

Albedo responded, "Yes, Floor Guardians also have the item as gifts from Ainz. They offer more convenient teleportation throughout the tomb as he explained," She stroked her own ring lovingly, but knew that the only individuals that the items truly belonged too were the Supreme Beings, such as Lady Kishinami and Lord Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Then I'm heading to Momonga's public chambers," Hakuno said.

She didn't even need to switch on her _magic circuits_ as the ring responded easily to mental command, causing her to vanish in a dim flash of light in the act of teleportation.

* * *

A white-skinned woman with black eyes and matching hair tied in a ponytail sat outside the back entryway of the city, E-Rantel, Guild building. She is Narberal Gamma of the Pleiades Battle Maids and was currently under the guise of Nabe, the Adamantite Adventurer companion of Momon in the group Darkness. She had completed the orders from her master, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, to inquire about the circumstances leading to a lowly human girl's presence in E-Rantel from Carne Village.

The Supreme One currently was doing business inside and told her to stay put with his pet giant hamster which's name she didn't care to remember. She didn't voice any objection, as a loyal servant as herself held no right or intellect to speak in retort to their creators.

A chime noise echoed in her head, she recognized it immediately as [Message] connecting with her. Narberal quickly checked her surroundings, even in the back way like this, Lord Ainz had always told her to express caution.

Content in her check, Narberal answered respectively by lightly pressing two fingers to her ear, "Yes, Lady Albedo?"

Albedo spoke, ["Is Lord Ainz available, Narberal?"]

"Not at this moment, he is currently occupied," She answered. "Is this an emergency?"

Lord Ainz was unable to do magic while in his Momon disguise, so at times Narberal acted as the communicator between him and Nazarick.

["Lady Kishinami had awoken from her comatose state, inform Ainz when he's finished."] Albedo stated.

"Lady Kishinami has finally recovered!?" Narberal's excitement could be easily heard through [Message].

This was celebratory news for all of Nazarick's denizens. Especially for Narberal and her sisters in the Pleiades Maids, they had spent two months in the vicinity of Lady Kishinami's private chambers in daily rotation between who was available at the time.

It was a kept secret in the Pleiades that they all had to restrain themselves from even touching the youngest Supreme Being, even in a sleeping state, Lady Kishinami had a beauty and… Cuteness… Like no other.

The Homunculi Maids had it lucky that they were in the permission to care for the slumbering Supreme One's physical needs at the time.

Still, Narberal beat down the thought, one could never consider the thought of anything happening to their creators, even if fortunate, it should not be and was not a joyous occasion to care for Lady Kishinami's fallen state.

["Indeed! But we must not let our joy disrupt our work and subsequently Lord Ainz's plans. I'm sure when the free time comes, Lord Ainz will hold a celebration."]

"Ah, understood, Lady Albedo," It wouldn't do to be overly excited when it could disrupt her master's plans. As the Overseer said, the time will come such moments.

Albedo continued, ["Not to mention, we should keep this information secluded in Nazarick, so be cautious."]

Narberal realized what she meant, "I will give the information to Ainz in an isolated location."

The enemy that mind controlled Shalltear was still out there. Protocols created by Ainz and Albedo must be enforced.

The [Message] ended.

As if on cue, the back entranceway opened to reveal Momon, a tall human-like figure covered in armor. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Narberal.

"Lo-" She pause to correct herself for his disguise, "Mr. Momon, I have important news. But it requires an isolated location."

"Mhm," Ainz replied in his altered tone. "We're returning to Nazarick, I have words needing to be spoken to Beta."

Narberal felt a chill, like the cold touch of death, go through her entire being. The words the Supreme One spoke were not said in a positive light.

"Very well," Narberal replied.

Ainz threw something up, a spell of some sort, "There, now what did you wish to tell me?"

She noticed it has a silencing spell from prying ears.

"Lady Kishinami has recovered from her coma, Lord Ainz," She tried to keep it as calmly said as possible, but it still betrayed her joy.

"Heh… Hehahahahaha!" Ainz laugh bellowed with great mirth. "All the more reason to return!" His helmet was removed, revealing his skeletal face. He raised a hand, knowing nobody was around to see except for Narberal. "[Gate]."

A purple rip in space appeared before them, its size matching Ain's own. He walked into it and Narberal followed.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami looked over the reports and papers that Momonga had on his desk, reading them thoroughly and picking out some key points that Momonga likely neglected to realize. It wasn't difficult and there weren't that many reports as she initially expected, likely due to Albedo mentioning beforehand that she managed most of Nazarick unless something specifically required Lord Ainz's attention.

Still…

She signed her name on one and also wrote a few notes on it, "This will improve Nazarick's financial stability a bit more," Hakuno stated and handed the paper to Albedo.

Albedo took the revised parchment, her eyes reading over her creator's additional notes, "As expected, your insights are such I didn't think of…"

Hakuno nodded, Albedo was intelligent, extremely so if her settings applied to her self-aware state. But intelligence didn't apply to everything, but rather specific branches that are, in Albedo's case, influenced by her position and background.

Albedo wasn't the Financial Manager, that fell to Area Guardian of the Treasury, Pandora's Actor.

The magus girl scratch marked another paper, voicing her denial in its implementation. It wasn't because of some moral reason, but rather because there were better alternatives.

Momonga had to do this over and over?

He was competent in it, but Hakuno knew Momonga didn't exactly enjoy it. Hopefully, she can help relieve some of that mental stress by taking over his job time to time.

The door into Momonga's public chambers opened, revealing the petite figure dressed in black evening dress with a large heavy skirt. Her eyes were crimson red, skin snow white, and hair colored a gentle silver, this was Shalltear Bloodfallen.

The Floor Guardian of the 1st through 3rd Floors of Nazarick.

"Ah! So it is true! Lady Kishinami has awoken!" Shalltear's voice held a regal tone in it despite her childish appearance. "Albedo, why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"I had no reason too you, especially given your habits, such might be a bad influence for the youngest of the Supreme Ones," Albedo said.

Habits?

Wait, wasn't Shalltear created by a certain enthusiast of adultery-related media?

 _Well, wasn't like she hadn't dealt with something similar before_.

"Never!" Shalltear said. "Though… I wouldn't mind sharing with her if she asked."

Albedo's face turned dark, "So that reply meant nothing?"

Shalltear grinned, "Don't tell me that you haven't been staring at Lady Kishinami since she awoke?"

"My love is for Lord Ainz, but I must watch over his kouhai with a caring eye."

"You don't deny it then?"

"Please stop," Hakuno commanded.

Only recently woken up and already she had two women arguing about her. So, this was what Momonga dealt with on a daily basis?

And now she was going to be included…

Why did this feel like deja vu?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Only two chapters in and I'm already bombarded with Servant suggestions and requests for Hakuno Status Sheet, which I shall withhold for now. Not to mention a ton of reviews. Ah, I had forgotten say this earlier.

I DO NOT REPLY TO 'GUEST'. Please Nickname yourselves or log in if you want replies! Thank you! I'll try to answer only questions and suggestions to keep the author replies short.

Also, if a Servant suggestion from FGO HAS NOT been released on NA, I will not take it into consideration.

 **EvanderAdvent** : As with all other stories in my Digital Human series, Hakuno will have a total of three Servants.

 **Hnh058513:** Read chapter two's Author's Note… All three of those Servants have already been used in my other stories.

 **Cataquack Warrior** : Thank you very much for the suggestion! I've worked on the first two chapters and implemented it and it has really helped in story cohesiveness.

 **Shadowry:** Mhm, Frankenstein… Nice one. I'll keep her in mind.

 **Snickering Fox** : It's like an opposite case of CCC! Damn it, makes me want a full playable translation so badly already.

 **RyuujiVantek** : Lol, Skynet Hakuno, well, she won't be 'destroy all humanity' it'll be the opposite case. She is a hyper-advanced self-aware AI, so I guess there are some similarities.

 **Parloxia** : We don't know yet! The story has already begun, but if you haven't noticed, there are already divergences from canon taking place from Hakuno's mere presence!

 **Gabedclark1997** : Couldn't put all those periods without Fanfiction freaking out. Anyway, it's more the case that the Regalia is so advanced that it hid Hakuno's presence from the devs!

 **Zombie Eye** : Wish I knew more about Passionlip, cause I'll have to wait for the CCC Event on FGO. All I know is from Wiki information from Fate/Extra CCC's page due to, ya know, not understanding a lick of kanji or hiragana.

 **Student** : RIP, my muscular Jojo Kouhai. And I haven't chosen yet! (Well, maybe one!) But you'll have to wait on the status sheet! Can't spoil Hakuno's awesomeness so soon!

 **Soulbow109** : Possibly, or even form her own adventure group!

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 3: Meeting of Two

A rip in space opened in front of The Great Tomb of Nazarick's domain, this was [Gate], and out came from within the tall stature of Momon, followed by the Nabe. Who, in this place, were Lord Ainz Ooal Gown and Narberal Gamma. Upon reaching their destination, each shed their disguises off in brief displays of dim blue light, revealing their true splendor while [Gate] closed behind.

Lord Ainz Ooal Gown's skeletal figure garbed in robes befitting of a magic caster, his figure towered over the loyal follower behind him, who was redressed into her maid uniform and bowed her head in submission to the Supreme One.

Another individual having the appearance of a child, tanned olive skin and pointy elven ears befitting his dark elf race, dressed in a girl's garments with a short skirt rushed up to him and greeted him fondly.

"W-Welcome back, Lord Ainz!" The young boy's voice was of a higher pitch, feminine in tone.

"Indeed, I have returned on short notice, Mare," He spoke.

He was excited.

No, that did not match what he felt.

Normally, his emotional damper, a racial inhibitor, would trigger and suppress feelings into a calm rational, it wouldn't activate for very brief moments of small expressions, but extended sensations were pushed away after the initial burst. However, there were exceptions, incredibly intense emotions would last significantly longer as the damper attempted numerous times to bring it back down.

Usually, in these cases it was anger.

But this was perhaps the first time that excitement anticipation nearly overwhelmed him. It took considerable willpower alongside his inhibitor not to rush forward and find Hakuno as soon as possible.

Or rather, it was Satoru Suzuki that was feeling this, the remnant of the human that was the undead Ainz Ooal Gown.

But, inside that excitement, lingered an anxious hesitation.

What would Hakuno think of him? How would she react to the changes in Nazarick? Would she support what he'd done so far? Where would she have improved inside their guild's creation?

Would she say for him to stop saying 'umu' again?!

Alright, that last one probably was more for nostalgic reasons.

Still...

She was his guild's kouhai.

But, because of that, the NPCs interpreted it as Hakuno being the youngest of the Supreme Beings. It wasn't an incorrect assumption from a certain viewpoint, Hakuno had been the past member to join the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown.

The NPCs were extremely overprotective of her, likely more so due to her being 'One of two Supreme Beings that mercifully stayed behind for them.'

But he didn't know the true age of the human behind Hakuno Kishinami's Avatar, or anything,

Sure, Hakuno had spoken a little about her history, but that had been all in a roleplaying circumstance. The Guild knew her to be an avid roleplayer, to the degree that she made her character eat and sleep daily.

Mare handed over [The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] and Ainz equipped it on his finger.

"Where is Hakuno right now?" He inquired

"Isn't Lady Kishinami in her chambers?" Mare replied with confusion.

Ah, did the news not spread?

He glanced to Narberal for an explanation.

"Lady Kishinami has awoken only recently from her slumber. Albedo has yet to alert all of Nazarick," The Pleiades answered.

Probably for the best, when Nazarick had been transported to the New World, Hakuno had collapsed into a comatose state. Ainz had reacted in alarm, but it was the reaction of the NPCs, Albedo, Sebas, and the Pleiades that had been extraordinary and an eye-opener to the change the NPCs went through for him.

In an immediate response, the Battle Pleiades all assumed defensive combat positions around Hakuno Kishinami, Albedo went protectively in front of Ainz, donning her armor, and Sebas checked the young girl's condition.

That had been a revelation to Ainz.

But it also created the doubt that perhaps, unlike him, Hakuno Kishinami's Avatar had been disconnected from the human behind her.

He will see the truth eventually.

"[Message]," Ainz used the magic spell to contact Albedo. He could have used it to communicate with Hakuno… But he wanted to speak to her face-to-face. "Albedo, where are you at?"

Albedo would never leave Hakuno's side at this point, if she had indeed woken up only recently, then the Guardian Overseer would stick to the girl's side until certain that the Supreme One wouldn't collapse again.

["I am in your public chambers, Lord Ainz."] She answered him.

"Is- Is Hakuno there with you?" He nearly stumbled his words.

["Yes, Lady Kishinami is currently tending to reports and files."]

Ack! In his office?!

Hakuno is probably correcting him as it is!

Shit!

Calm down, calm down, this was good.

"Then I'll head there," He answered and closed the magic skill.

"Lord Ainz," Narberal asked. "Forgive my selfish desire, but will the rotation of the Pleiades assigned to Lady Kishinami halt with her awakening?"

She was asking if they were going to stop being assigned to protect Hakuno. It was selfish because she enjoyed guarding a Supreme Being, as did all in Nazarick who serve them.

"That will be in her decision," Ainz said. He only intended for the bodyguard rotation to last as long as needed. "Unless she says otherwise, it shall remain."

"Understood," Narberal submitted.

With that, Ainz used [The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] to transport himself from Nazarick's surface to his office-

-And arrived at the entrance of his doorway, staring across the room at his fellow guild member, Hakuno Kishinami.

In anxious anticipation, Ainz had inadvertently activated [Despair Aura], a coat of malice and dread emitted from his regal skeletal Overlord figure. It choked the atmosphere around him, causing Albedo, Shalltear, Shizu, and Cixous in the room to freeze and kneel in submission, crushed under his presence.

But not Hakuno Kishinami, whose pair of eyes, lit with distant starlight across those irises, stared at him unfazed by Ainz's ability. Indeed, it only served to further smother the room with an aura between these individuals.

In the case of the NPCs around them, it was a stare down between their gods, a meeting that forced any and all denizens of Nazarick to fall before the Supreme Beings. A reminder that these two stood above all others, and that they were but insignificant lifeforms compared to them.

"Hakuno," Ainz spoke.

"Momonga," Hakuno replied.

These simple statements of the others' names were enough to cause the surrounding characters to have trouble breathing. Still, each of them had a simple thought.

So… This was what it was like for Supreme Beings to converse.

An intensely so great that even Floor Guardians trembled.

Ainz began, "It's great to-"

But Hakuno interrupted, "You're smothering them, turn that off."

"Ah, right, ahem," Ainz just realized he had activated [Despair Aura] and so switched it off.

In that instant, pressure lifted and the NPCs could breathe again.

Now in a more casual meeting, Ainz continued where left off, "It's great to see you have recovered, Hakuno," He replied.

Hakuno looked over him, "You sound different," She commented. "You aren't trying to copy Touch Me's eccentric play acting, right?"

"No! Of course not! I may like to roleplay but I'm not faking my voice!" His emotions were inhibited at that moment, calming him, "Umu, there have been changes since then."

He had said that on purpose, Ainz needed to know if she was actually Hakuno Kishinami and not an NPC based off her.

She stood up immediately and exclaimed loudly, "What did I say about saying that phrase!?"

Yep, that's Hakuno alright. It was one of the only things that could get a negative reaction out of her.

He raised his hand, "Apologies, I just wanted to confirm something. I'll try to keep from saying it around you."

Hakuno pouted.

Now that's just adorable.

"Leave the room, I wish to speak privately," Ainz ordered.

"Lord Ainz," Albedo spoke out. "Lady Kishinami had only just recovered, we must be at her side until certain she will not collapse again!"

"Albedo," He firmly stated. "It is only for a moment."

She bowed her head, "If it is your will."

The NPCs left the room without question, leaving Ainz and Hakuno to themselves.

He turned to look at Hakuno, inspecting her over. She still wore [Sovereign's Robe], [Wristband of Resistance], [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown], [Dragonskin Low-Heels], and her World-Class Item [Moon Regalia]. It may not seem like much in equipment, but with the exception of the latter, they were all Divine-Class Items. Still, for a Player, she wasn't making much use of her character's equipment slots.

But this wasn't her combat gear, this was her roleplaying set. Like himself, she had a Roleplaying Build, though radically different from his own. He didn't know everything about it, probably not even half, but that was alright. Information was key, knowledge is power, in YGGDRASIL so keeping it hidden was a smart idea.

"So, Ainz?" Hakuno questioned.

"Yes?" He replied.

"The name change," She further explained.

"Ah, that," This was the moment. "I had adopted it to spread the name of the guild throughout the world so that other Players or Guild Members might know and come."

She tilted her head, his emotional suppressor instantaneously activated to prevent an immediate reaction to that expressive power of her's. "Smart," She complimented.

Yes!

"You can still refer to me as Momonga inside Nazarick and in private outside the tomb," He said.

"Albedo caught me up with events," Hakuno began. "She exaggerated some of them, I believe."

"I can clear some of it up for you," Ainz offered. "Which events do you have in mind?"

"Carne Village, Lizardmen Village, and Shalltear," She answered. "The rest were easier to understand from Albedo's words."

At the mention of Carne Village, Ainz' felt a surge of anger bellow from inside, but he pushed it down. He would deal with the communication failure of Lupusregina Beta after the discussion with Hakuno.

He spent a few minutes detailing the compressed summary of the events. Ainz noted Hakuno's hardened expression concerning how he dealt with Carne Village, but it softened after he remarked the positive outcomes for the denizens living there. However, it paled in comparison to her face when he described Shalltear Bloodfallen, his theories, the battle against her, and revival of the Floor Guardian. As for the lizardmen, she only nodded in quiet acceptance.

It seemed that his plans on showing how Nazarick can live peacefully with other races was paying off.

Ainz finished with a few ongoing plans and ideas he had, such as sending Sebas and Solution to gather information in the Kingdom.

"- And that sums it up," He finished.

"Mhm," Hakuno looked thoughtful, "Good job," She said. "You are the guild leader so that's to be expected."

"Even that has me barely prepared for this, found myself relying on my IRL job experience at points," It felt so relieving to speak casually like this. He reached into his inventory, a skeletal hand entering a tiny portal and pulled forth a journal. "Here," He handed it to Hakuno who took it. "Read through this, it'll give you some information concerning this world."

She opened it, then said, "I don't know this language."

"Oh right," He pulled out another item, shaped like a monocle, he had a few of these lent out to select NPCs, "You can read it through this."

Hakuno took it and both it and the journal vanished into motes of data particles that Ainz knew symbolized her customized inventory effect, an aesthetic caused by [Moon Regalia].

"About Carne Village," Hakuno began. "I want to see it, but Albedo was hesitant on me leaving."

"I'll arrange something," Ainz answered, knowing and understanding how staying in Nazarick can feel cooped up without a breath of fresh air. "The Pleiades also expressed wanting to protect you in the rotation system I devised."

"I'll let them, do you have a list on their scheduling?" She questioned.

"Bottom drawer," He pointed towards the desk.

She shuffled through the files in the drawer and pulled out the desired one, glancing over it, dedicating it to memory. "As for Shalltear… You positive it was a World-Class Item?"

"It's the most likely candidate," He responded. "But we don't have enough information about this world yet to assume otherwise."

The girl nodded, "And herself…?"

"Even with me stating I forgive her and the… Punishment… I gave hadn't fully allowed her to recover," Ainz said.

It was a problem, Shalltear Bloodfallen viewed the experience as a shameful showing of her inability to serve the Supreme Beings, and seemingly many of Nazarick's denizens viewed likewise.

"... I can try something," Hakuno said.

"That would help immensely," Ainz stated.

Shalltear Bloodfallen's creator, Peroroncino, had been a bit attached to Hakuno due to her appearance, and on one occasion, with only Momonga to hear, had commented on how 'Hakuno would make a brilliant eroge game protagonist!', which Momonga instantly shot down before it gained traction. Still, his fondness for the guild's kouhai had been etched into Shalltear to have a personal tie to Hakuno.

"When I come up with a plan, I'll let you know, Momonga, so that you can say it was yours," Hakuno explained. "That way, Shalltear might view it as incredibly important."

Ainz agreed that could work, "Alright."

"Now about Demiurge…"

Ah, this is the moment he really dreaded… Well, might as well try to explain how he had little clue what Demiurge was planning...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Hello everybody and welcome back! Yes, it may seem like these are getting released rapidly, but don't take it as an indication of its update scheduling. It will die down eventually. Also… Holy shit, people, I ain't planning a Servant party here! So many suggestions!

P.S. For clarification of ANIME-Only viewers of Overlord. The Carne Village Incident actually occurs as a prequel point! It's really occurring after the Lizardmen but before/during Sebas time in the Kingdom!

 **Kovaras** : Oh, I have plans for him.

 **Euphonia** : It will not be easy for our Hakuno-chan, but we'll see how she pulls it off!

 **Impstar** : As I stated in the Author's Note in Chapter 1, unlike other stories, there is so much information in Overlord I can't spend so much time describing it all. So please, watch the 1st season to understand the context.

 **Islamsayyid** : I know him, I do play NA FGO after all!

 **Student** : Lol, Elizabeth chestburster. Considering how many times she switches clothes, I wouldn't be surprised if she cosplays as an alien at this point!

 **Loop2** : See my P.S.

 **Kreceir:** It's a running gag in all my Digital Human series, of course, I will be here too! Hakuno head tilts all around!

 **Furukawa023** : BB suggestion!? Sheesh, that's dangerous Yandere levels for Hakuno right there.

 **Janekge** : Thank you very much! And Merlin? That wouldn't canonically possible, sorry.

 **Sky EXE** : Ana Medusa is very tempting…

 **King of Fans** : Holy SERAPH of the Moon Cell, did you write a chapter of Servant suggestions!? I did read it all though, so many… Many good points, so many options, yet I can pick three. Decisions, decisions.

 **Zombie Eye** : Yes, Aureole Omega does exist. I don't know about the rotation. This story is both LN and Anime influenced. Elizabeth is a cruel fate for Shalltear, singing of death.

 **Worldwanderer2.0:** I have no plans to make a Digital Human series with any of your aforementioned suggestions. Accel World, Konosuba, and No Game No Life I've watched, but none of them I can find myself writing with.

 **DescendantYI2** : Thank you for the compliments! It makes my day! Hopefully, Hakuno can keep Momonga from going overboard.

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 4: She Visits Carne Village

Hakuno Kishinami had spent time pouring over the reports of information to enlighten herself as to the New World's history. At first, Hakuno had read through the journal that Momonga provided her in their first meeting, it has been a plethora of knowledge concerning local culture, Adventurers, the Kingdom, geology, surrounding regions, and bits and pieces of myths which broaden her understanding significantly.

But before that, Hakuno and Momonga agreed to gather information on Demiurge's plans, whereabouts, and methods. The Digital Human hadn't been upset with her friend's lack of control over the shapeshifter demon, he was dealing with what amounted to a small nation throughout the ten floors of Nazarick. Not to mention, his own information gathering efforts as Momon, Leader of Darkness.

If Demiurge was doing something incredibly immoral, they would have to proceed carefully. The NPC, even as loyal and faithful to the Supreme Beings as he was, would want a befitting explanation as to why his creators wanted to shut down whatever project he had going.

Of course, that's after they figure it out in the first place. Demiurge was a cunning individual and his passing mentions concerning his work may seem innocent on the surface, but implied something else entirely.

Regardless, Demiurge was loyal to a fault, if his creators demanded it, he would obey.

They just needed a solid excuse.

However, that's for a later point.

Shortly thereafter, Momonga had business to do concerning the Pleiades Battle Maid he assigned to Carne Village, a werewolf Lupusregina Beta, about communication failure.

He had been angry about it, so Hakuno decided to leave him to do his business while she caught up in the Library.

A cup of tea on a small platter was set on the table she sat at while reading, a small billow of steam coming from the liquid, its smell was quite pleasant.

"Thank you," Hakuno said in response.

Cixous bowed, "It gives me great joy to serve you, Supreme One."

The homunculi maid and CZ Delta had remained by her side, following her after Hakuno left Momonga's office. Shizu had expressed thankfulness when Hakuno informed her that the Pleiades rotation assigned to protecting the magus would remain.

Hakuno turned her attention back to what she was reading.

According to reports, this Six Fingers Organization controlled the Re-Estize Kingdom's underworld. Sebas and Solution were acting as butler and noble in the capital, partly to gather information, partly to serve as bait to potential enemies. She's ideally thought about visiting them, as she was curious about the Kingdom's Capital, but knew that many would… Object… To Hakuno's opinion on that.

Still… She wanted certain knowledge.

Hakuno Kishinami asked for parchment and it was delivered her post haste by the librarian. She couldn't use [Message] without a scroll or magic item, and wouldn't do so anything as that would hinder the undercover aspect of Sebas and Solution's mission.

She was a magic caster that couldn't use Tier Magic, the core magic system of YGGDRASIL.

But the Digital Human wasn't limited, she had her Code Casts, or as it were, [Code Casts]. The Moon Cell Regalia had provided her with her personal branch of magecraft to substitute for Tier Magic inside YGGDRASIL. She could even use spell add-ons like [Widen Magic], [Boost Magic], [Maximize Magic], and etcetera.

"That should do it," Hakuno finished with her signature.

Suddenly, a ping echoed in her head, she knew the skill well. She pressed her fingers against her ear to signify the acceptance of the call.

"Hello?" She asked.

Momonga's voice replied, "[Ah, Hakuno, about that Carne Village trip you wanted?]"

"That was fast…?"

["You'll get used to it,"] He commented. ["On a condition, you can visit. But return by nightfall."]

She agreed, "Alright, what's the condition?"

["Yuri Alpha will safeguard you alongside Lupusregina if her job permits time. Make sure that Lupusregina takes her job a bit more serious if you can. I've scolded her for this, but I'm sure you have your own methods."]

A few hours trip in Carne Village, it was the farthest from Nazarick that Momonga and Albedo would let her go for now.

"What's her job?" Hakuno asked and absently past her parchment to be delivered.

Momonga began explaining…

* * *

Sebas, a disguised butler to the false noble, Solution, who in actuality were servants to the Supreme Beings, grabbed with care a sealed message from Nazarick. He and Solution had recently made base inside of a mansion provided to them with a sum of gold graciously given by Lord Ainz Ooal Gown for their mission. It helped keep appearances and sway potential targets and disturbances. Sebas had taken to walking throughout the Kingdom's Capital City, gathering pieces of knowledge and visiting the Mage's Guild to learn of any spells, not within Nazarick's Great Library.

But now, he stood in the living room, unfolding the parchment from its seal and read through it.

It didn't match Lord Ainz or any of the Floor Guardian's handwriting, glancing down at the bottom indicated with great seriousness who the author was.

 _Signed,_

 _Forty-Second Member_

 _Hakuno Kishinami_

"Sebas?" Solution called, closing the door to a certain room.

"How is she?" He asked.

"I've repaired the damage with magic," She replied. "She'll make a full recovery but I must ask why keep this a secret?"

"It is no longer required," Sebas answered. "I have received word from Lady Kishinami."

"The Forty-Second Supreme One?" Solution answered in astonishment.

Her surprise wasn't unexpected, Lady Kishinami had been in a comatose state before they left Nazarick for their assigned mission.

"Indeed," Sebas confirmed and handed over the written message to Solution. "Along with our original goal, we can offer aid to those victims under the influence of the Eight Fingers Organization."

Solution read through the message, "Pardon my disbelief, but shouldn't we validate this with Lord Ainz first?"

"Mhm," Sebas thought about it. This is a more concerning matter than with the person he saved, knowing they were to stay disguised if someone had written this message who wasn't actually the Supreme One it would state they'd been compromised.

But that also meant someone who dared try to impersonate Lady Kishinami was out there.

"Sebas?" Solution asked again.

"Very well, use one of the [Message] scrolls, keep the statement short and simple, we shouldn't waste Lord Ainz time any more than necessary," He answered. "I'll go purchase some food, I'll return shortly."

"Understood," Solution bowed slightly and pulled forth a spell scroll, tossed it into the air which unfurled and lit it aflame with magic, consuming it. "[Message]."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami couldn't help but think this was embarrassing when Momonga had spoken about the reverence that denizens at Nazarick have for the Supreme Beings, she assumed that it was just an overly showcase of loyalty similar to her past Servants.

No, that had been a mistake.

They treated her like a Queen, if not like a Goddess. Nazarick worshipped her and Momonga as deities.

She was used to eccentric personalities, treatment as a Master, so Hakuno had experience in dealing with powerful followers.

But not like this.

This… This is unexpected.

"I'm in a royal carriage…" Hakuno stated. "I didn't even speak up against this…"

Though, she wasn't one to speak up too much. Her escorts were insistent that walking there was below the stature of one such as her.

Still, was this necessary?!

A calculated but caring feminine voice called to within the carriage, "We have approached Carne Village, Lady Kishinami."

Yuri Alpha, Vice-Captain of the Six Pleiades Stars Formation for the Battle Maids, a pale-skinned dullahan with low-cropped bun hair and a pair of glasses adorning her face, as with all the Battle Maids, she wore a uniformed black and white maid outfit.

The carriage came to a stop, Yuri Alpha opened the door and Hakuno Kishinami stepped down to the ground. The Digital Human still had her normal clothing, as this was still within the 'boundaries' of Nazarick's domain it didn't call for her to switch to her combat oriented gear.

She glanced around, the carriage had been drawn inside Carne Village, as a sizable wooden wall protected it from outside threats. Hakuno inhaled a breath of fresh air, the scent of grass and the warm breeze calmed her, the skies were crystal blue and the sun shone brightly.

"W-welcome to Carne Village!" A young feminine voice greeted.

Hakuno looked towards its source, a girl around her age with blond hair and brown eyes wearing a pastel brown and tan clothing, like a robe, with exception of her breast and collar line pieces which were a dull white color.

The magus spotted Lupusregina casually standing nearby, Hakuno assumed the werewolf maid had informed this girl about her master's approaching visit.

"Hello, you are Enri, correct?" Hakuno replied kindly.

"Yes, I'm the village chieftain, Enri Emmot…" The village girl was staring at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"A-apologies," Enri glanced away. "I didn't mean to stare."

Yuri Alpha looked to Enri, "Answer her question," She said.

"She…" Enri's face lit up with a pink hue. "She's just so beautiful and adorable I couldn't help but stare."

Yuri nodded in acceptance.

Hakuno restrained her desire to sigh audibly and instead smiled gently, "Thank you, please, don't mind my presence so much. I just wanted to see what Carne Village is about."

Enri looked to her again, the chieftain's face expressed surprise, "Oh no, I couldn't do that! Ainz saved us, I can't just ignore his wife like that!"

What…?

What!?

"You misunderstand," Hakuno quickly corrected. "I'm one of his friends, not his wife!" She said hastily as to prevent further misinterpretation.

"S-sorry!" Enri apologized.

Hakuno looked to Lupusregina, who was restraining her laughter, then to Enri. "It's fine, Lupusregina had teased you before, hasn't she?"

The girl calmed down significantly, her body becoming more visibly lax in Hakuno's presence. "She does it a lot…"

Hakuno nodded and looked around, she spotted the no-so-distant creatures known as ogres, while a few goblins were watching them, particularly Lupusregina and Yuri Alpha, cautiously. "I didn't know you had Ogres now, Ainz didn't mention them."

"Ah, yes, they joined us a few short days ago," Enri answered.

"Mind if I help around then?" Hakuno asked.

"Lady Kishinami," Yuri objected immediately. "You shouldn't dirty yourself with menial labor like this."

"I do not mean to do the work of farmers," Hakuno said to the Battle Maid.

"Forgive me for my interruption," Yuri bowed.

"I forgive you," Hakuno already felt a mild headache, but pushed it away. "Anyway, Enri," She said.

"Yes, Lady Kishinami?" She was already calling her by that name.

"Hakuno Kishinami," The magus replied. "You can call me Hakuno."

Yuri looked like she wanted to visibly object.

So, Hakuno continued, "While you're with me, otherwise, Lady Kishinami."

Enri nodded repeatedly, "Then what do you intend to help us with… Lady Hakuno?"

Looks like she can't get rid of the 'Lady' part.

"I'm a magic caster, like Ainz," Hakuno remembered to keep Momonga's name hidden. "But of a different sort, show me your tools and weapons."

It took them a few minutes, but Enri Emmott showed Hakuno Kishinami the shed where most of Carne Village's equipment was stored for use. The gear within was crude and chipped, without a blacksmith it would only proceed to dull and wear until they were forced to purchase new items at E-Rantel, the closest city to Carne Village.

However, Hakuno had an idea about Carne Village.

She raised a hand over the village collection.

 _An image of flames and ash engulfing a city briefly flashed in her mind, the only memory of her original counterpart, with this trigger her magic circuits activated._

"[Widen Magic] Code Cast: Repair Object," She spoke and a display of data particles lit up all throughout the shed, picking every object, including the building itself, and repairing them to their fully built states.

A gasp was heard from Enri and villagers who saw the digital magecraft.

But, Hakuno wasn't finished, "[Widen Boosted Magic] Code Cast: Reinforcement."

If this had been the regular Reinforcement magecraft, Hakuno wouldn't have been able to accomplish this. But, thanks to the Moon Cell Regalia, which handled the complicated aspects of the magecraft for her, Hakuno could do this.

It was cheating, to be sure, however, she might as well use it to her advantage.

"Thank you, Lady Hakuno!" Enri exclaimed. "We don't deserve such-"

"You do," Hakuno interrupted. "Carne Village proved so much for us with what you've accomplished with the Goblins and Ogres. I wanted to reward the village."

Enri submitted, "Okay… But, what was the latter spell?"

"It's like an enchantment? It doesn't make them magic items, just improves them to their best quality," Hakuno explained.

The village girl sighed in relief, "So nothing too far-fetched."

"You're the chieftain, so I wanted to give you this," She pulled out a D-Rank Mystic Code that had been created in her early days within YGGDRASIL. "It's basic, but it'll let you cast a healing spell equal to a red [Healing Potion] three times a day from a certain distance, around five to ten meters give or take."

It was a red sash one could tie around their arm.

"I couldn't accept this!" Enri tried to retort.

"You should," Yuri Alpha interrupted. "Lady Kishinami is granting you a marvelous gift, take in reverence of her generosity."

Enri Emmot couldn't find any way to escape accepting the gift and so took it humbly

"Good! I hear you're a decent cook, can I try some? I like trying new dishes," Hakuno said.

"Ah- Sure! It is nearing dinner…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you, everyone, for the continued support! I'm surprised at how many wanted a Digital Human story with Overlord, makes me happy. Ah, only one more month till English release of Extella Link! Hype!

P.S. The Servants have now been decided. They shall be revealed as the story progresses, I don't spoil them in Author Notes. Only Hakuno will be a Master, so Ainz or any other character will not ever summon a Servant.

 **Kreceir** : Indeed, Hakuno is a deadly adorable girl, even Ainz has trouble, and that's with his emotional inhibitor!

 **HollowSeven** : She is still able to use Tier Magic granted through magic items. She is also able to use the Tier Magic add-ons to her Code Casts. Hakuno is also probably the most deadly character for the NPCs of Nazarick to face, for unspecified reasons. Make no mistake, she's strong, but in different ways.

 **Soulbow109** : Haha, we shall see! We shall see…

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : The Church of Hakuno compels all to join!

 **King of Fans** : Yep, you've summed it all up nicely.

 **Paxloria** : Not everyone can use [Messege], as that is a magic caster spell and not everyone is magic casters. Also, they are not in an MMO anymore, there is no menu screen to access something like a 'friend's list'. Also, Hakuno has already explained in a previous chapter that the Moon Cell Regalia has basically a Code Cast branch of magic for her in YGGDRASIL to learn and access. Likely, the Guild Members believed it to be relevant to a specific job class or rare build.

 **Student** : Hahaha, it always gives me a laugh to read your crazy review stories.

 **RyuujiVantek** : They are invited after the Carne Battle against the Troll, which hasn't occurred just yet.

 **KRP** : Hakuno, in this story, can switch the colors of her [Soveriegn's Robe] between red, blue, and green!

 **Zombie Eye** : Install Skills will not be used, but thanks for the suggestive thought.

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 5: She Begins To Plan

Hakuno Kishinami begun rereading the journal given to her by Momonga, she had skimmed through it while in Nazarick, but now had the time to read it thoroughly while under the sunlight within Carne Village. There was a small gathering of townspeople, most of which tried to stand clear of Hakuno in fear of disrespecting their savior, Ainz. While some of the goblin troop, which Hakuno learned Enri summoned through the [Horn of the Goblin General], kept their eyes wary between Lupusregina and Yuri.

Likely, as summoned entities from YGGDRASIL, they had an instinctual sense of knowing someone's Level.

If Hakuno were to activate her magic circuits, it is possible they would be treating her the same way. But without them on, her aura remained hidden in the same manner Momonga hid his mana with a ring.

She needed to catch up on information about the New World quickly, Momonga had elaborated on what Albedo said, but it wouldn't match experience and self-study on the New World with the words they explained. If she were to help her friend, Nazarick, and the people of this realm then Hakuno needed knowledge.

Which was why she sent a written message to Solution and Sebas asking to obtain such knowledge through more active means, Hakuno thought they had been more passive than necessary, overestimating humanity's ability to discern the truth.

But, rereading journal helped, as it provided more cultural, geographical, historical, economic, and other useful bits of information that a common adventurer would know. The young woman who wrote this may have perished, but it revealed that it may be possible for higher ranked adventurers to have even more knowledge.

Momonga and The Floor Guardians may have written off Adventurers as beneath them, well, not so much Momonga just yet, but given the power scaling there was a distance between the groups.

Hakuno Kishinami saw it differently.

Adventurers can be very useful as indirect agents for Nazarick, unfortunately, they were limited in their capacity due to being tied to the Adventurer's Guild. So unless there were adventurers that had broken ties with the Guild, Hakuno will have to circumvent around the issue.

Luckily, according to Lupusregina, there happened to be a retired adventurer in Carne Village, a byproduct of Shalltear's gone-awry mission.

She stood up and walked towards the retired individual, a young woman with wheat-hued skin and short trimmed red hair, garbed in leather and cloth with a sheathed sword at her waist.

Yuri Alpha became a little more wary, as the one designated as Hakuno's bodyguard, she assessed all potential threats to the Supreme One. While this adventurer could be easily dispatched, Yuri remained vigilant.

Hakuno motioned her hand, ordering the Pleiades Maid to calm down, which the dullahan did.

"Pardon me," Hakuno said. "You are Brita, correct?"

"Yes, can I help you…?" Brita replied, her voice held an anxiousness to it, Hakuno assumed it was because of her clothing that made Brita believe she was somebody highly important.

"Hakuno," Hakuno answered casually, it helped soothe the woman's nerves. "Yeah, I had a few questions about adventurers I hope a retired one like yourself could aid me with."

"Sure," Brita said, "What do you want to know?"

"To start, are there adventurers not tied with the Adventurer's Guild?"

"Yes, they're called Workers, few reside in the Kingdom, but I believe the Empire has a number of them?" She questioned her own facts.

"What's the difference?" Hakuno asked.

Brita crossed her arms, "Money, mostly. But the Guild typically acts as a middleman between the client and the adventurer, the Guild rates difficulty, assigns them only to certified ranks, they get a cut of the profit."

Hakuno tilted her head, "Can you elaborate, please?"

"S-sure!" Brita stumbled over her words, apparently, she had been overtaken by something. After a moment to recover, the retired adventurer began explaining more thoroughly at a table as they both waited for Enri Emmot's cooking.

Hakuno Kishinami had gotten a lot of information this way. How the Adventurer Guild functioned, meaning behind Ranks, Quest System, and the Guild's laws and morality. Brita didn't have much concerning Workers, mostly rumors and few facts, but it was enough to make Hakuno curious about these unbounded groups.

An idea came in her head.

What if she formed a 'Worker Guild' in Carne Village?

Well, it'll have to be Worker groups with a sense of instilled morality, with valid reasons as to why they had refused to be in the Adventurer's Guild. If it was for greed or malicious intention, then Hakuno wouldn't invite them.

Perhaps she could hire various Workers, make them do odd jobs here and there, and only call on those passing various tests. If she kept calling on those that passed, they would view her as a reliable client, and trust her.

Then she could form a Worker Guild, or better yet, a Guild of a different sort that can help her gain different types of information by methods outside of what Nazarick can accomplish. The tests can be created easily by using basic undead summoned by Momonga, with local coin and low-level beginner YGGDRASIL items as an incentive or perhaps magic items of the New World?

Hakuno didn't know if Momonga had gotten any of that in stock or the current amount of the New World currency in Nazarick's possession. She'd have to check with Pandora's Actor and Albedo about it.

She still needed to see the Floor Guardians outside of Albedo and Shalltear, the latter which Hakuno also needed to find a way to restore the vampire girl's self-confidence.

"Hakuno?" Brita spoke.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought," Hakuno replied. "Thanks for explaining it all."

"No problem," She answered. "Glad to help, considering how much the people here are thankful to this Lord Gown person, I have to be considerate to someone with ties to him. Besides, I can see why as he even lent some stone golems recently to build the Ogre Shed quickly."

Carne Village truly does praise Momonga, they are loyal to him, and since he continued to provide them aid in construction and other support it furthered the residents' trust.

That was good.

Enri Emmot placed down a bowl in front of Hakuno Kishinami, the girl looked like a nervous wreck despite being the Village Chieftain. So, the Digital Human flashed a smile and took up a wooden spoon.

"Lady Kishinami," Yuri started to protest. "I insist you use proper silverware, I can fetch them posthaste!"

"No," Hakuno firmly said. "It is fine, Yuri. I enjoy the simplicity. But you can fetch me a serviette."

Yuri Alpha bowed and pulled a folded table napkin out of nowhere, presenting it to Hakuno in a respective manner. She grabbed it gratefully and placed it on her leg, then proceeded to spoon the soup that Enri made, which the girl looked nervously.

Hakuno took a bite.

Enri stuttered, "Is- Is it acceptable?"

"It's good," Hakuno answered afterward. "You're a better cook than you think."

"Thank you!" She answered. Hakuno noted that Mystic Code was already attached to Enri's left arm. "Your praise means a lot."

"So, the village only made you chieftain recently?" Hakuno inquired.

"Only a few days ago…" She still seemed hesitant about it.

"If you need help, tell Lupusregina to inform me," Hakuno said. "I'm also thinking of something to place in Carne Village, but it's not fleshed out yet. I'm hoping you'll accept it when it goes through to you."

"Oh no, you and Lord Gown don't need to ask for permission!" Enri exclaimed. "Anything you both ask for we will do our best in our ability, Lady Hakuno!"

Yuri Alpha nodded to this behavior.

Hakuno was beginning to understand the length of loyalty denizens of Nazarick and residents of Carne Village meant, though the former was much, much more extreme than the latter.

"Thanks," It was all she could reply with.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami walked through the 10th Floor of Nazarick, the Throne Room, where the beautiful tapestry, decorated flooring, and forty-two flags filled the room with a prestigious nostalgic feeling and sense of absolute authority. At the end of the room, sat Ainz Ooal Gown on [The Throne of Kings], speaking with Albedo and managing Nazarick's systems, likely checking the settings and YGGDRASIL logs automatically written.

She walked up to Momonga.

"Hakuno," Momonga greeted her with a wave of his hand. "How was Carne Village?"

Hakuno didn't want to stand any longer, and so decided to sit on the floor in front of Momonga with a sudden slump, her voice loudly exclaiming, "I'm exhausted, Momonga!"

"Lady Kishinami!" Albedo said with her composure broken from her usual stance. "A Supreme Being such as yourself can't sit on the floor!"

"I'll get a seat," Shizu Delta had become the magus' bodyguard upon returning to Nazarick, since it was still her day rotation.

"Please do so quickly!" Albedo ordered. "Do stand, Lady Kishinami!"

"Alright…" Hakuno sighed and stood back on her feet, not caring to dust herself off… Not that the floor had any dust to begin with how diligent the Nazarick homunculi maids were.

Momonga chuckled lightly, "Perhaps we should implement a side throne next to [Throne of Kings]?"

"Excellent idea, Lord Ainz," Albedo said, having regained her composure from before, standing straight with her arms crossed over her abdomen.

"A simple chair is fine," Hakuno answered in reply.

Probably too late now, they're going to do it.

Momonga spoke up, "Did you send a written messege to Sebas and Solution recently?" He questioned.

"Yes," She replied. "I assume it has reached them?"

"Indeed, only asking to clarify," He said. "Apparently Sebas took some liberty in free-thinking before your order, while Solution has her doubts, I find his actions within the acceptable limit. After all, sometimes one must take risks to obtain more information."

It was necessary for their line of work since they were also the bait for an unknown enemy, it also gave him and Solution leeway for more active work. Nothing as extensive as breaking Kingdom laws, but enough to draw more attention than their prior pace.

The chair was brought in rather quickly, of course, it was an incredibly extravagant and expensive chair.

Only the best.

At least she had someplace to sit and rest in the throne room now.

"I've been thinking up some plans," Hakuno began. "But I haven't finished them yet, also thinking about Shalltear, but until I learn a bit more of this world I'm limited in what I can do."

"That's how it starts, I'm sure you'll catch up quickly," Momonga said.

"Also, I noticed both Demiurge and Cocytus are outside Nazarick," She had asked Shizu on her return about the Floor Guardians, all but those two were present inside the Great Tomb. "I wanted to see them, but seeing as their unavailable, I'll wait. Until then, I need to speak with Pandora's Actor."

"I'll [Messege] them about making some out of their schedules," Momonga said. "As… As for Pandora's Actor, ahem," He cleared his non-existent throat. "He's in the Treasury, just remember about the defenses, there is friendly-fire now so be cautious."

Strange, he seemed a bit hesitant in talking about his own creation.

"Thanks for the warning," Hakuno answered, she'd need to equip some Poison-Immunity gear before entering. The Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown had assumed that she'd been under some hybrid race between Automaton and Homunculi, the former was immune to poison entirely, and she wasn't what her friend was.

 _She wasn't a homunculus like Rani._

"Momonga," Hakuno continued. "You're undead, so you don't require sleep, correct?"

"Indeed," Momonga had caught on to the hidden context in her question, Hakuno was truly asking about the changes to the human he used to be. "All necessities required by the living do not apply to me, as for yourself?"

"I am living," She said. "I have no intentions of changing that, no offense," It was a light joke, but it helped improve the mood a bit. "So I will be unavailable at certain hours, but if an emergency comes up, I'll forgive any who awake me for it."

His skeletal head nodded, "Umu, noted."

Hakuno's emotions peaked in an instant, as a memory of Saber flashed in her mind, that Servant was the only person that could speak that phase, "Momonga! What did I say about that!?"

"Ack, forgive me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This story has really kicked off much as Lunar Hearth did! Anyway, here's another chapter! I'm sure many of you were desiring another update very much.

 **Krecier** : Hakuno is adorably scary indeed!

 **iZuikaku** : Because Hakuno Kishinami is a pre-established character in another series already and that story serves as a basis for her entire character.

 **Soulbow109** : These chapters are generally longer than most I write. The details will be revealed over time as Hakuno works it out.

 **Paxloria** : Thank you! And that's a interesting short story, perhaps Hakuno can read it in Nazarick's Great Library.

 **VGBlackwing** : There are humanoids, and one immortal human, in Nazarick. This story is based off its Light Novel version.

 **Leonardo Castro** : It's still a possibility, but I haven't decided on whether other classes of the same Heroic Spirit really count as 'already used' or not,

 **Student** : Haha, Hakuno statue, now that would be funny. As for adventurer with Momon, since he already had Darkness established, Hakuno will likely do something else… I have plans.

 **Starlight's Poet** : Hakuno is still working out the details, but maybe Arche's group won't suffer! Still, she's trying to catch up as quickly as she can to the events that occurred.

 **King of Fans** : Patent Umu, Hakuno will assure it's copyright protection! Yep, you've got a clear idea on what Hakuno is thinking of concerning the workers.

 **Artyom-Dreizhen** : Hakuno's Noble Phantasm, EX Ranked Head Tilt.

 **Worldwanderer20** : Oh, man, I have plenty of high jinks in mind. Also working out the details of the story as I go along, but mark my words, canon is already straying!

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 6: Two Unmet Floor Guardians

After a lovely morning breakfast, Hakuno Kishinami, Forty-Second Supreme Being of Nazarick, walked through the 9th Floor once again as she did the prior night, her low-heels tapping against the stone flooring as her robe fluttered slightly with every movement. Behind her, one of the forty-one maids assigned to her, as well as the Pleiades on duty, Entoma. Hakuno had skimmed through the rotation lists for both the homunculus maids and the Pleiades, so she had a clear idea about who was who now.

The only exception to the rotation list was Aureole Omega, the leader of the Pleiades Seven Sisters formation for the Battle Maids, as well as in charge of Nazarick's Teleportation Gates and protecting the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown], the guild weapon in the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary.

Hakuno Kishinami made a mental note to visit the immortal human at a later point.

Entoma opened the door into Momonga's office, allowing Hakuno to walk inside. The magus spotted the skeletal Overlord sitting at his desk with Demiurge, both having a conversation concerning food of all things.

She smiled a bit at the silliness.

"Momonga," Hakuno spoke. "Am I impending on a conversation?" She asked.

He casually waved his hand, "Not at all, we had just finished the topic," Momonga said. He directed his attention to Demiurge, Guardian of Nazarick's 7th Floor, "Demiurge, while I am aware of your actions, Hakuno is catching up on matters."

"Ah! I am grateful for your presence, Lady Kishinami!" Demiurge bowed in respect, his attire likened to an orange striped suit that gave him an expression of a stout businessman. "No doubt you have already familiarized yourself with much of Nazarick's ongoings, as expected of the Strategist of the Supreme Ones and Kouhai of Lord Ainz."

Hakuno glanced to Momonga with her monotone face.

He lacked facial expressions, but Hakuno could swear he was mentally saying 'Now you know what I have to deal with?'

So, this is what he meant by having little idea of how to handle Demiurge. She'll have to word her sentences carefully around him, as according to her friend, Demiurge overanalyzed phrases said by his creators. Hakuno and Momonga agreed that they must maintain the reputation that Momonga had built around the NPCs, which means leading them to believe that their Supreme One was truly some unfathomably intelligent person.

What a headache inducer.

Hakuno nodded, "Only a general synopsis, much of the future plans still elude me for the moment." She only paused to take a breath, "Demiurge, you have plans concerning the Kingdom?" She asked.

"Indeed," Demiurge answered. "I'm still drafting it, but it should be prepared in a few days to overtake the Eight Fingers Organization."

Eight Fingers Organization?

Demiurge was looking to Momonga like a puppy awaiting a head pat from its master.

Momonga didn't flinch, "Good work."

Hakuno spoke up before Demiurge could, "There may be instances whereby Momonga or myself will intervene."

The NPC nodded knowingly, "Of course, Lord Ainz and Lady Kishinami plans exceed my own, whatever you do will surely benefit Nazarick more so than my own concoctions."

Momonga gave her a subtle thumbs up in approval.

"Besides that, in your free time, write me up a summary detailing your projects," Hakuno said. "I have a lot to catch up on and I want to know how Nazarick's outside operations occur."

"It shall be done," Demiurge replied eagerly.

"You are dismissed, Demiurge," Momonga said.

"Hail to the Supreme Ones," Demiurge said before walking himself out of the office, leaving the two members of Ainz Ooal Gown alone with the exception of the homunculi maids tending them and Entoma.

After a minute, Hakuno looked to the insectoid battle maid, "Could you get me some tea? I'm safe with Momonga, [Angel's Grace] if you would." She said naming a YGGDRASIL tea leaf.

Entoma bowed, her voice sounded pitched in a feminine tone, but Hakuno knew it was not her true one, "I shall return shortly."

Hakuno found the Pleiades to be a bit creepy, but the maid was created by a friend, so she would not show her disgusted feelings. But, the entomancer reminded the magus of another problem.

"About some denizens of Nazarick," Hakuno began. "It seems we have some resource problems for some of them given the reports I read on your desk?"

"I told them to deal with it," Momonga replied in a rather cold-hearted sympathy. "But I assume you have other ideas?"

"If you leave them be then the others might use… Well, the solution is simple," Hakuno said. "Seeing how they're carnivorous, you can probably just give them some mindless beasts or brain dead farm animals, then use healing spells to provide a continuous food supply."

It was a disgusting solution and inhumane to the animals, but _much_ better than a possible alternative that could occur if those NPCs were left alone.

"Mhm," Momonga thought about it. "I won't take from Carne Village but there are other destroyed villages whereby their cattle escaped and survive in the wild. I'll have Aura collect them."

That's a few problems solved.

He continued, "Thanks for talking with Demiurge, I appreciate it."

Hakuno smiled, that was more like the Momonga she knew, "No problem, can I borrow [Great Basilisk Ring]? My [Wristband of Resistance] only gives partial resistance to poison."

It was more a generalized item, even if Divine Class, instead of being to a specific ailment it provided a high-grade resistance to a wide variety of them. It had been crafted by another Guild Member for her, it was one of her best items.

Momonga reached into a tiny purple void and pulled out a ring with a snake emblem, the rip in space vanishing as quickly as his hand left it.

"Heading to the Treasury?" He inquired while placing the equipment on the desk.

"Planning on it," Hakuno answered while grabbing the item. "Also finished writing a draft of a plan this morning, care to check it out?" She revealed a paper and handed it over to him.

Momonga adjusted his seat and read through his comrade's plan.

"This is quite ingenious," He commented. "Yes, fits well, should I have my Momon persona help it out?"

Hakuno shook her head, "No, keep it separate for now. We can use it to spread the Guild's name instead."

She wanted to know if their other comrades had arrived in this world.

She wanted to see more of her friends.

 _The friends she hadn't be responsible for killing._

"Alright," He said. "I'm sure you can handle it. Ah, I am inviting guests this afternoon, will you be joining us?"

"No, I'll be busy," Hakuno replied. "Make a good impression for me, okay?"

"Haha!" Momonga laughed. "Of course!" He suddenly calmed down right afterward. "About letting you outside Nazarick…"

"It's fine," She stated. "I'll stay inside for another day or two so they calm down, gives me time to read."

"You were always a bookworm, I guess that is why everyone tried to put as much reading material in the library as they could."

"See you later today then," She waved. "Don't forget to keep yourself grounded."

"I keep that in mind."

Now, she wondered when Entoma would arrive with the tea? Best meet her halfway, wouldn't want her effort gone to waste, not with good tea.

* * *

It was the Tenth Floor, the Throne Room, whereby Albedo was attending to the daily administration required to run the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The Succubus took note of her approaching Floor Guardian, Demiurge, who waited patiently with a pleasant smile on his face, it was a mask. Clearly, the demon wanted to ask something or at least an opinion,

She closed the administration window, "Do you need anything, Demiurge?"

"I apologize for taking time out of your busy schedule," Demiurge said sincerely. "But I'm in need of a conversation."

Albedo turned to him with her full attention, "I am the Overseer, if you have a problem, I will attempt to aid you."

"Indeed," Demiurge said. "My concern is Lady Kishinami."

Albedo's facial expression narrowed in a serious tone, "Has something happened?"

"Lady Kishinami is perfectly fine and has already started making strides for the betterment of Nazarick! As expected of Lord Ainz' kouhai!"

His words were sincere, of course, they were, it was a known fact in Nazarick that Lady Kishinami was Lord Ainz' junior as a Supreme Being. No doubt, the almighty leader of the tomb had instructed the younger one in ways that creations like themselves couldn't even fathom.

Demiurge wasn't jealous, he was ecstatic and willing to obey, after all to envy Lady Kishinami would be treachery.

It made him giddy in anticipation on what impossibly masterful plans the two Supreme Ones had in mind.

"Then what concerns her?" Albedo asked.

"Lady Kishinami is the only other Supreme Being outside of Lord Ainz that had stayed behind with us," Demiurge said. "We cannot disappoint her with our performance, her ability and intellect were taught to her by Lord Ainz himself, she will be able to foresee every action we make."

Albedo nodded in agreement to what Demiurge said, it made perfect sense, the only individual to rival a Supreme Being would be another Supreme Being.

She, however, personally believed that Lord Ainz was above Lady Kishinami, which was true in terms that the Overlord was the Guild Leader. Still, Albedo found the young Supreme Being quite fond, like an adopted daughter of Ainz, and perhaps she could be the mother?

No, Albedo crushed that thought.

A creation like herself could never be considered the parent of a creator.

But it wasn't an uncommon thought that the creation would favor their creator over the other Supreme Beings. There likely was already an opinion among Nazarick between Lord Ainz and Lady Kishinami, though more to the former due to the younger's previous comatose state preventing her from doing fabulous deeds.

The reminder of that made Albedo clench her fist.

Still, Demiurge continued, "While Lord Ainz likely knows this, we should keep in mind the possible threat."

"Whoever or whatever attempted to strike at her," Albedo spoke coldly. "They shall pay dearly for the coma that been placed on her."

It was a theory they had thought of, an explanation as to why the Great Tomb of Nazarick had been moved to the New World. Something powerful, likely using World-Class Items, had attempted to attack Lady Kishinami directly. But, due to her own World-Class Item and Nazarick's defenses, they failed to kill her and instead brought the entire Nazarick to their home domain.

Something must be in the New World, they hadn't found evidence yet, but there was still much left unknown.

But now that she'd awakened, it might be possible they'll be on the move again.

"I'll carry on as usual and continue information gathering, perhaps the Eight Fingers might have some knowledge…" Demiurge smiled cruelly.

The Overseer crossed her arms, "Likewise, I'll check with our spy network. Though lately, it seems that Lady Kishinami has express interest in Carne Village."

"Carne Village?" Demiurge thought for a moment. "Yes, I can see why she would be given Lord Ainz' involvement."

Albedo continued, "It has only been two days, however, so she'll catch up on matters. Quite diligent, she goes through the reports with great efficiency."

"Then I'll move on, for now, matters to attend to."

"For the glory of Nazarick, Demiurge," Albedo bid farewell to her fellow Guardian for the time being.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami appeared inside the Treasury with a flash of light, having arrived through the ability of [The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown], which was the only method able to bring individuals to the Guild's vaults. She was surrounded by what looked like a great chasm of items neatly organized into a variety of strengths and appearances, not to mention the data crystals.

She wasn't here to stare at her friends' efforts though.

The magus passed through the entranceway deeper into the Treasury, coming along a different room altogether with a couch, where she spotted the NPC of Momonga's creation dusting off some shelves with passion and professional skill, his military uniform gleamed in the artificial lighting.

"Pandora's Actor," Hakuno spoke.

He immediately turned his attention towards her, "Oh! Lady Kishinami! Esteemed kouhai of my creator, Lord Ainz!" Pandora's Actor movements were eccentric and vivid, his voice loud and prideful, and a little bit obnoxious.

Hakuno didn't mind.

The Guardian of the Treasury danced towards with poses bowing with a militant style. "I offer my congratulations upon your recovery! How may I help you this fine day in the Treasury?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Nazarick's finances," She said.

He stood up straight and promptly saluted, "Of course, what do you need to know?"

Ah… Uh… Will he always do that?

Though it is a bit silly in a fun way.

 _It reminded her of Saber._

She smiled at that thought.

"To make a Supreme Being smile… Thank you very much!" He exclaimed.

"Moving on, what's our net?" She inquired.

"Currently at a loss!" He cried out in a disheveled act. "Though Lord Ainz has made experiments with the [Exchange Box], nothing so far can repay the revival of Shalltear."

Hakuno nodded, the revival of a level 100 NPC wasn't cheap, it would take them a while to rebuild the YGGDRASIL gold lost. Fortunately, The Great Tomb of Nazarick had been made to keep self-sufficiency in mind, while they had to disable some functions, for the most part, it remained costing little to any currency to keep it afloat.

"Are the Mystic Codes fine with the transfer into the New World?" Hakuno kept her higher-graded item creations in the Treasury.

The Mystic Codes both registered and didn't register as YGGDRASIL items… It was complicated what the Moon Cell Regalia did exactly.

"Of course! I have kept them spotless!" Pandora's Actor answered. "Would you like to practice their use?"

"No, but can you fetch me the one called Crystallized Amulet?" She asked. "A-Rank section," Hakuno further clarified its whereabouts.

"Right away!" Pandora's Actor spun and walked towards a specific corridor that opened up as he approached, it was where Hakuno's created items were stored.

This marks at least another two Guardians she's met. There's still Aura, Mare, Cocytus, and Victim, though the latter Momonga won't allow her to visit until she asked first.

But, for now, a plan was coming together in Hakuno's head and it involved her and Shalltear Bloodfallen. She also wanted Crystallized Amulet for its more explorative Code Casts.

She should switch our her current equipment to her Link Set. The Sovereign Set would draw too much attention in the New World, so it should be reversed for Nazarick and formal settings.

Not to mention, she wanted to see what Sebas was up to first and if he's found anything concerning her earlier message.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Alright you crazed fanatical readers, here another Digital Human chapter for the Overlord series! The chapter was planned to be longer, but there are IRL things to attend too.

 **Paxloria** : Hakuno does have her inventory, but she played along with the roleplaying of the guild and put some of the higher ranking Mystic Codes in the Treasury.

 **Starlight's Poet** : No… No, the New World is not.

 **Akuma-Heika** : No, and some of the Mystic Codes you'll see in this story don't actually exist in Fate/Extella.

 **Takei Daloui** : Thanks, you've summed up a lot of the story's differences so far simple due to Hakuno's presence alone. Heck, Albedo is not as crazy love-induced as she was in the original content! Well, she's still in love with him, but not as overly eccentric.

 **Amerdism** : Trust me… It's getting harder to keep up with my Digital Human series.

 **King of Fans** : She's figuring things out, but we'll see her plans eventually.

 **Osterreicher97** : Thank you! I've had a lot of practice writing Hakuno for my Digital Human series.

 **Student** : We'll get to see those Servants eventually!

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 7: Notice of Cruelty

"Lady Hakuno, a pleasure to see you again!"

Hakuno Kishinami blinked monotone at Enri Emmot, while the magus knew that there would be visitors to Nazarick, she hadn't expected it to be denizens from Carne Village. She had returned recently from the Treasury after collecting the Mystic Codes she needed, unequipping [Great Basilisk Ring] as she did so. The poison resistance had only been needed in the entrance of the Treasury due to the poison effect in the air as a defensive mechanism. Hakuno hadn't switched equipment yet, as she stated to Momonga that she would remain an additional day or two in Nazarick to calm the NPCs worries.

Still, this hasn't anything to do with Enri or the boy next to her.

She noted that they were being escorted by one of the homunculi maids. Entoma, who was to be her bodyguard for the day, had stayed her distance from sight. This action led Hakuno to believe that these two hadn't the slightest clue of Nazarick or Momonga's nature as an undead. So, Momonga likely ordered for only human-looking individuals to be seen by the guests.

"Nice to meet you again, is this Nfirea?" Hakuno asked pointing towards the young man.

"Y-yes," Enri answered. "He's the person I love." She said with a bit of pink in her cheeks.

The young man's face was covered by the same hue, "I'm Nfirea, Lady Hakuno, I work in Carne Village for Ainz experimenting as an alchemist."

"I'm glad," Hakuno said. "Are you two married?" She inquired.

"Engaged," Enri said.

"Congratulations," The magus replied. "How's Carne Village?"

"We were attacked last night but everybody's fine, only a few injuries and a damaged gate," Enri Emmot stated.

Hakuno blinked, "You were attacked?" She asked. "Didn't Ainz offer protection?"

"Ah, well… Miss Lupusregina did say so," Enri trailed off. "But we wanted to show Lord Ainz that we aren't so dependant on him! That we aren't a burden, but at the end, Miss Lupusregina did save Nfirea."

"It was a close one too," Nfirea spoke. "Plan went pretty well, only a stray troll appeared. But I looked at the enchantments you did and they really helped!"

"Glad you're alright," Hakuno said. "Ainz doesn't view Carne Village as a burden, in fact, we've been making plans to expand it. Before long it might be called Carne City," She joked lightly.

"Oh no, I can barely handle being the village chief!" Enri waved her hands in denial. "Let alone being a mayor!"

They had been walking the entire conversation and Hakuno noted the maid had guided them to the visitor's lounge. There she noticed one of the Pleiades Maids, Yuri Alpha, standing properly in the room with a prepared tea set.

It was a tempting offer for Hakuno, she had grown attached to drinking tea to relax. However, the Digital Human knew she had to attend to different matters and visit the other Floor Guardians.

"I'll leave you here," Hakuno said. "I have duties and you're Ainz's guest. I'm sure he'll be here shortly."

"He was showing Enri's little sister around while we were escorted," Nfirea commented.

Oh? Momonga did so?

That made Hakuno smile.

It was an aspect of his true personality to show off stuff made by everyone, he was very proud of Nazarick. To know that he wasn't so affected by his becoming an undead made Hakuno Kishinami relieved.

"Alright," Hakuno said. "Then it'll be fine." She waved goodbye and left.

* * *

A intensely of anger choked the air in a standstill, an invisible aura of immense power seethed out of Hakuno Kishinami that left Entoma and any surrounding NPCs freeze in fear. The source of this emotion expressed on Hakuno Kishinami's face was gripped tightly in her hands, a booklet detailing Nazarick's operations in the New World.

She had assumed that given the majority karma rating of Nazarick's denizens that it would some immoral actions, and had prepared herself accordingly when she began to read the report. But, this surpassed her presumptions immensely and the messenger, a heteromorphic creature draped in a white plague doctor outfit, was feeling the full blast of his Supreme One's displeasure.

Hakuno knew that had she been introduced to these facts by the person in question or outright witnessed it then it'll be likely she would have lost complete control of herself.

Yes, she was containing her anger right now and it still frightened those nearby.

The magus girl closed the booklet and took a long deep breath before exhaling, calming herself with practiced rhythm.

It was one of the few fellow female members of Ainz Ooal Gown that taught her this trick.

 _Her magic circuits switched off._

Hakuno realized her emotions nearly got the best of her since her magic circuits had been active. Immediately Entoma and the plague doctor heteromorph released held breaths, their figures relaxing from the tense situation beforehand.

The magus girl crossed her arms in thought, laying back against the comfortable chair as her eyes stared forward at the desk before her.

It had been far worse than she anticipated.

But it was still in the early stages if one could call it that.

Demiurge had an experimental farm of humans, countless kidnapped individuals tortured day by day and harvested for their skins to make magic scrolls. It was done with brutal efficiency and so immoral it caused Hakuno's anger.

Why hadn't Momonga noticed this?!

She exhaled again.

They can put a stop to this operation, but as they'd thought of earlier, it wasn't so simple as just asking Demiurge. If they did so carelessly then Demiurge will find an alternative and equally or more cruel method of helping sustain Nazarick's resources. It was a delicate process, but Hakuno knew that even so, there was no saving these victims.

Only death was a mercy to them now, Momonga can't show them a way out without compromising his position as a Supreme Being, killing them will end their suffering and prevent misunderstandings from the NPCs.

… Besides, would the victimized people even want to live anymore?

Hakuno sighed.

Right now, it was easier to think of it like that. At the moment, the people were just bypass mentions on a sheet of paper. She hadn't seen for her own two eyes the reality of it.

She didn't want to see it.

Momonga… Might be able to.

He mentioned emotional suppression to her while talking about his interactions Demiurge and the others. It allowed him to make logical, if cold at times, decisions without being overwhelmed with his feelings on the matter.

Not that emotions didn't have their place, this situation just was not… Well, it was bad.

The girl mentally apologized to the enslaved people.

They would have to suffer a bit longer until she and Momonga can find a solution. But, at the very least, she could migrate the pain with a few slip-in changes in the meantime or think up an alternative.

"My apologies," Hakuno said. "My mind had wandered in thought."

Entoma spoke, "If anything displeases you, Lady Kishinami, we will eliminate it post-haste." Her high-pitched fake voice grated on Hakuno's ears. While Hakuno didn't have anything against Entoma, she rather prefers the character's original voice setting, as the current one did not match well with the entomancer's true nature.

Still, it was one of her friends that created Entoma like this.

Hakuno will not change that.

She needed a breath of fresh air.

"I'm meeting with Mare and Aura," Hakuno said, glancing down at the [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]. "The Six Floor, was it?"

Her vision swirled as she activated the item, disappearing in a flash of light before it ended quickly as it came, the wind of the Sixth Floor of Nazarick breezed along, swaying her robe ever so slightly.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced around, she had appeared at the entry point to the sixth floor amphitheater. She walked up the slated path and into the roman colosseum inspired construct. A nostalgic feeling washed over her, this was one of her favorite places in the tomb, simply by virtue of memories belonging to times spent with her Servant, Nero Claudius.

The other two favorite places belong on the Ninth Floor, the vast wasteland and the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary brought up memories of Archer and Caster respectively, though the former would've been more apparent if swords dotted the landscape.

A minor explosion of dust caught Hakuno's eye, she spotted the figure of a small-stature dark elf with tanned skin and short blonde hair, dressed in a type of unisex colorful suit.

This was Aura, the sister of the twin guardians for Nazarick's Sixth Floor.

Who rushed toward Hakuno Kishinami immediately and gave a slight bow, she was just a bit smaller than Hakuno, but not by much.

"Welcome to the Sixth Floor, Lady Kishinami!" Aura exclaimed joyously.

"I see that it's been well maintained," Hakuno complimented, already trying to scourge up words to say, she had come here entirely unprepared.

"Of course, it would insult the Supreme Ones to let it fall into disrepair, Mare and I would never forgive ourselves if that happened!" She replied.

Hakuno glanced around curiously, "Where's your brother?"

Aura swiftly turned and shouted, "Mare! Get over here! Lady Kishinami is present!"

An equally pitched voice likened to a child responded nearby, "On- On my way!"

The magus looked to the Floor Guardian, Aura, and asked, "Why do you call me by my last name and not Hakuno as Momonga does?"

"What do you mean?" Aura rhetorically questioned. "Everyone knows that only a fellow Supreme Being can call you by your first name."

She made it sound like it was an obvious fact!

Eh… Hopefully, that won't give Enri trouble later with the denizens of Nazarick.

Sometimes she did miss the simplicity of the time spent in the Moon Cell.

A near-identical twin rushed over to them, adorned in the clothing of a girl, knowing of her friends' unusual opinions didn't make Hakuno judge Mare's 'choice' or clothing.

He was made this way.

"Afternoon, Mare," Hakuno greeted.

"Yes! Afternoon, Lady Kishinami!" Mare greeted back with a small stutter in his voice.

She's getting Alice vibes here.

Best not think too deep into it.

"I'm catching up to everything that's been occurring," Hakuno said. "I've from reports that you helped secure Nazarick from sight and Aura aided in creating a… Dummy Nazarick?"

The twins nodded.

Aura spoke, "Yep, also been looking out for different creatures, even helped take care of Lord Ainz's pet!"

A pet?

Momonga had a pet?

When did this happen?

"A pet…?" Hakuno trailed off curiously, her head tilting in slight confusion.

"Whoa…" Mare's eyes gleamed with admiration.

"Please, Lady Kishinami, ah… " Aura forced herself to look away.

"Nevermind then," Hakuno said, absently making another mental note to check this pet later. "Came to ask you about Shalltear."

"Shalltear huh…" Aura's demeanor changed quickly to one of disgruntlement, but not in a purely negative tone.

"Do you have any suggestions in reigniting her confidence?" Hakuno asked.

"Uh…" Aura crossed her arms. "Mhm… Well… I mean… I guess you could always…?"

"Sister," Mare spoke. "Can you not think of anything?"

"It's not an easy thought!" Aura exclaimed back. "Shalltear would probably ask Lady Kishinami to give her a human girl or something and that would probably make things worse."

Give her a human girl…?

Yeah, knowing Peroroncino, that's not happening. He's bound to have influenced Shalltear's character settings with all manner of flavor text. There's no telling what kind of written effigies there are from that perverted guild member's imagination… Good thing that Shalltear's loyalty to the Supreme Ones comes first and is also foremost a min-maxed battle build character.

Otherwise, Hakuno would probably test her hacking capabilities on Shalltear.

Hakuno pressed a hand against her head, why was this so complicated?

 _She wished for some of Archer's tea right about now._


	8. Chapter 8

**Important Author's Note** : Look like I need to clarify again since some of you didn't read previous author notes.

FOR ANIME ONLY VIEWERS

The Carne Village episodes in Season 3 occur before Season 2's Kingdom Arc.

Ainz Ooal Gown has only recently conquered the Lizardmen Village, Demiurge Kingdom Plan hasn't occurred yet, Sebas has only just met Taure.

If you have read above, thank you. This story primarily follows the Light Novel with a few anime aspects mixed it. Highly recommend reading the LNs, they are just as amazing as the anime!

 **King of Fans** : Who knows what you have to be to resist Hakuno's head tilts? And yeah, I technically could use the alternate Servant forms of those three.

 **LupaTheFleshwarper** : As expected of Lady Kishinami! Hahaha!

 **Starlight's Poet** : The New World is not ready for Hakuno-sama!

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Yeah, Ainz-sama would pay more attention to Demiurge! Though we can't exactly fault him entirely.

 **Paxloria** : Lol, Hakuno hack Shalltear to have a bigger bust? Oh dear.

 **Dim95:** Read above.

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 8: More To This World

In the end, Hakuno Kishinami was winging it, she only a vague semblance of a plan on how to reignite Shalltear's confidence as a Floor Guardian of Nazarick and everything before, between, and after that would have to make up on the spot. Thankfully, Hakuno had a degree of expertise with improvising on the spot, something that Momonga shared with her when it came to thinking quickly over the course of the battle to meet a specific point.

Though, Momonga enacted a plan over the course of a battle, swaying the combat to the information he had to determine the outcome. However, Hakuno had better adaptive skills than her friend, abilities honed through the rigors of The Holy Grail War.

Originally, Hakuno wanted to chat with Cocytus but decided against it. The warrior insectoid wouldn't provide her with anything that she didn't already know, it would be a needless conversation.

She wouldn't be able to casually chat with him either, his personality settings would make him too stoic in keeping with mannerisms to a Supreme Being. While appreciative of his loyalty, that made Cocytus a rather dull conversationalist.

Aura and Mare had offered their respective suggestions, but it proved mostly fruitless. Still, the trip hadn't been a lost, as Hakuno had cooled her head from the day's earlier revelation and learned a bit more as to what Nazarick had been up too during her comatose months.

Which were thankfully not immoral things.

Also, apparently according to Aura, Momonga got himself a giant hamster.

That sounded so utterly hilarious that Hakuno almost broke into full-blown laughter at the thought of an undead Overlord having a pet hamster.

What's next? Do the Elder Liches have pet kittens?

But, moving on from that hilarity to a more serious topic, Hakuno Kishinami had moved to the location that Shalltear Bloodfallen currently resided in, that being her personal quarters on the 3rd Floor of Nazarick, where the Floor Guardian was helping manage the Great Tomb's Gates.

Which was an awful job to put on her considering her build and settings, a fault on Momonga's end.

Hakuno selectively avoided the more questionable areas and entered only Shalltear's place.

"Lady Kishinami!" Shalltear clearly hadn't expected her arrival, thankfully Shalltear was garbed in her usual dress attire.

"Evening, Shalltear," Hakuno said. "I have something I need you to do."

The vampire girl's eyes lit up with a hopeful gaze, "Of course, this Shalltear Bloodfallen shall do everything in her ability to accomplish it!"

"Tomorrow I will be heading out of the tomb, I need you to be my escort and guard my person," Hakuno began, but quickly raised her hand to prevent the woman from speaking. "You cannot adorn your combat gear, I need you in disguise while we check out a few locations of interest."

"U-Understood!" Shalltear practically squealed the word out in joy. "Not a single scratch shall befall your person!"

"Disguise," Hakuno firmly stated. "Keep yourself grounded, we don't want your true self-leaking when there's still the danger out there."

Hakuno referred to the ones with the possible World-Class Item.

"Of course," She now calmly replied. "Only in emergencies… Right?" Shalltear questioned it.

"Correct," The Digital Human confirmed.

"You can rely on me, Lady Kishinami!" She exclaimed.

Shalltear Bloodfallen was really excited about this, likely viewing it as a chance to prove her worth to Nazarick.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hakuno said. "Oh," She recalled. "Don't bring your vampire slaves," The magus stated. "Or any other forces, it will draw to much attention."

"What about Shadow Demons?" Shalltear suggested.

Hakuno Kishinami thought about it, those particular level thirty monsters had high stealth capabilities and could use shadows as a means to conceal themselves. If she remembered in the reports she delved into so far, Shadow Demons are used as emergency shields by Ainz and the NPCs, it didn't seem that the New World residents knew of them.

"They're fine," Hakuno relented.

"So where will we be heading?"

The magus smiled, "Just some places."

* * *

Sebas steps echoed in the dark hallway of this underground complex beneath the illegal brothel, his quiet demeanor matched his calm, calculated expression. This was proving just a tad bit more difficult than he previously assumed, the Supreme One, Lady Kishinami, had sent them new orders that matched conveniently with his rescuing of Tsuare, likely she had already anticipated Sebas' actions and messenger to assure him that it was within the accepted parameters.

As expected of Lady Kishinami, Kouhai of Ainz Ooal Gown.

He stopped his movements, in front of his path stood a man, but unlike the guards and ruffians that filled this place the individual before him had a completely different appearance.

"Quite an oddity," The man spoke in a fine dialect, an accent that differed from the Kingdom's residents. "I hadn't any information about anyone with your level of strength."

Sebas steeled his expression, but inwardly he was wary.

This was new information and could be related to the enemy that had mind controlled Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"You've caught me at a disadvantage," Sebas spoke in reply. "But perhaps your knowledge is lacking in some key areas?"

The man chuckled darkly, "Perhaps, but my leader usually is keen to inform his employees."

"You are different from the usual brigand in this place," Sebas remarked.

"Thank you," The man responded. "Though, perhaps I am here for the same reason as you? No matter, my business is done and meeting you has provided me what I needed."

Sebas loosed his stance and fell into a combat one, this individual is meaning to leave and had met with him, specifically someone of Sebas' strength was crucial information. His ability to detect Sebas's level and not fall into the typical reaction the other humans exhibited towards it merited a potential point.

He could not let this person escaped.

In an instant, Sebas rushed towards the man with a reeled back arm, hand clenched into a fist.

"[Greater Teleportation,"]

A flash of blue light and the man was gone right as Sebas's attack rushed into the spot he used to be. Realizing that the man escaped him using a 7th Tier Magic spell that contrasted previous New World magic casters, Sebas resolved in returning to the mansion post-haste after finishing business here.

However, while that was a feat, the man didn't send off any dangerous signals. The likely cause of the spell's use was probably related to a magic item.

Sebas relaxed and dusted off his uniform, then continued walking down the hall. Lord Ainz would most certainly want to know this information and Sebas knew that he was bait, a disposable tool for the Supreme Ones in case their elusive enemy took interest.

As such, this wasn't failure.

He arrived at the room where he spotted the familiar figures of the young lad and his swordsman companion, the latter who was dueling a foe. He moved to subdue the noble in the background, easily taking care of the filth much to the surprise of the people in the room.

* * *

Ainz skimmed through the pile of reports on his desk, while he would like nothing better than to avoid the responsibility entirely, that would put bad publicity as the CEO of an organization, or company, that he likened Nazarick too. Not to mention, he didn't want to seem incompetent in Hakuno's eyes.

The NPCs revered him and although their comments were made with nothing but praise and worship towards him, it really put a lot of stress on him that would be significantly worse if he didn't benefit from his undead status.

"Still…" Ainz said. "They're way too exaggerate."

If he didn't purposely force them to rest, he didn't know if they would collapse from overworking, or at least when their races would do so. Also, he had to make some sort of reward system. There was a basic one he set up for the Guardians, but what about Nazarick's other denizens?

"Maybe I could ask Hakuno," Ainz mumbled the thought.

She might have a few suggestions, his friend always seemed to have a knack for solving problems and applied gathered information to a level that some members of the guild believed her to be related to an old military soldier. Also, Hakuno was the only other individual besides Ainz that the others talked too as a mediator, especially the very few female members.

So certainly, Hakuno could probably come up with something.

But…

Ainz didn't want to rely on her.

He was the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown, Hakuno was a member and his junior.

Ainz had to be a good example for her.

That would prove a bit difficult considering how detached he was from humanity now, but he would strive to keep a moral boundary for both himself and Hakuno's sake.

A ringing echoed in his head, he answered the [Message] skill with tapping two fingers to his temple.

"Sebas? What is it?" He inquired.

This was the second time they used the scrolls provided to contact him directly, the first time had been to confirm his friend's written instruction.

Ainz patiently waited as Sebas described everything.

A spike of anger rose inside him but Ainz suppressed it, this was the first lead they had towards the potential energy that used the World-Class Item on Shalltear. He needed to think rationally and carefully, Sebas had been used as bait and they had nipped at it but retreated instead of biting. It was slightly worrying that a 7th Tier spell had been used, it could possibly indicate that another Player was their foe, or that there were stronger items and individuals outside the Kingdom.

This wasn't unexpected, they were still new in this world so there were many mysterious and unknowns.

But this indicated that their enemy, or at least possible group with ties to them, wasn't standing idle.

Hakuno had mentioned she would be heading out of Nazarick in one or two days, Ainz didn't want his friend heading outside the safety of the tomb, however also knew better than anyone the desire to explore and get away from a place for a bit.

Also, she was an active individual, even if a bit of a bookworm, Hakuno wouldn't stay inside for too long.

"Good work, Sebas," Ainz said through [Message]. "Demiurge should almost be prepared for his plan about now," Ainz hadn't actually the slightest clue, only that Demiurge was doing something concerning the Kingdom. "So prepare to evacuate the premise, as for that girl... Tsuare, was it? I can perform memory alteration and give her some coin, drop her off somewhere else."

"Lord Ainz, if I may, I have a request."

"Very well, what is it?" He questioned, eager to know what Touch Me's creation would request.

"I'd like to have Tsuare serve as a maid in Nazarick," He said.

Ainz could grant this request, Tsuare's sister had provided him and Hakuno some crucial information about the New World through the journal. So this could be way to repay the debt owed, not to mention, if Sebas had an interest in the girl then he would allow it as he'd down well and that deserves a reward.

"Very well, she is now under the protection of the name Ainz Ooal Gown, evacuate her with you as you return to Nazarick."


	9. Chapter 9

**Important Author's Note:** I'm currently taking a break from Lunar Hearth and Extra, fleshing out future plot points for the two stories. I will update them in a week or two. As for Extella Link, which releases next week, DO NOT SPOIL ME!

Again, DO NOT SPOIL THE GAME for me! Now, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : Haha, you should know my chapters aren't those massive 10k ones.

 **Dsgundam00:** Thanks for the compliment!

 **Osterreicher97** : Yeah, I know the irony, haha.

 **Alicemisuzu** : It's a lot harder to put your morality into something you've only read on paper unless it was super serious. The Lizard Clan wasn't as relatable for Hakuno.

 **Student:** Keep in mind, Hakuno Kishinami was supposed to be a semi-self insert for the Player in her game. Alas, if Hakuno had picked 'Francis Xavier'... She would have faded from existence. Bad End. Likely, Total Manic would make her hella emotional.

 **Paxloria** : Likely, Hakuno can hack the parameters of the NPCs, but more for the flavor text.

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 9: Project Beginnings

Shalltear Bloodfallen could hardly wait for the morning sun to rise, she had been eagerly anticipating the following day ever since the Supreme Being, Lady Kishinami, had sought her out as a bodyguard. Of course, since Lady Kishinami wasn't undead, she resigned to her personal chambers to sleep, unlike Shalltear who kept doing her duties as a Floor Guardian throughout the whole night.

Sure, Lady Kishinami could have used a magic item to not require the need to sleep, but the Supreme Being enjoyed the sensation and creations would never speak against their creators' desires. If Lady Kishinami ever wanted to use Shalltear as a dog than the Floor Guardian would attach ears and tail and become one for her!

Oh, the image alone made her legs quiver.

But Shalltear pushed the thought aside, Lady Kishinami had assigned her the most important mission since her failure against Lord Ainz. It was an opportunity to prove herself, the others had been wary of her for the past few days and the pitied glances grated heavily on the true vampire's nerves.

Not to mention, as a woman, Albedo was ahead of the curve for Lord Ainz and was already making strides for Lady Kishinami's attention. That couldn't be, unlike Albedo, Shalltear had a personal connection with Lady Kishinami through her creator, Lord Peroroncino. She remembered her creator had a personally introduced Lady Kishinami to Shalltear…

 _A large birdman stood next to Shalltear Bloodfallen, Lord Peroroncino, who waved his arm dramatically over the girl's petite figure in a showman's revelation to his audience, a brown-headed girl, Lady Kishinami._

" _So what do you of Shalltear Bloodfallen's design, Hakuno?" Lord Peroroncino asked._

" _This is the one that Momonga mentioned you made?" Lady Kishinami inquired. "It's a cute design, modern vampire influenced, didn't you say her combat state was primary valkyrie based?"_

" _Yep, even equipped her with a divine-class weapon! I'll give the battle specs later, but what's truly important is that she looks cute in just about every piece of female clothing I could scourge up in YGGDRASIL!" He paused. "Except the ones you have, I tried grinding in the place you stated had the royal blue sailor fuku but it never dropped, shitty devs and their drop rates."_

" _You enjoy me in that outfit too much," She replied. "But I can see the charm in dressing her up in different outfits."_

" _Exactly!" He exclaimed in agreement. "Hakuno, you're the only female I've met that understands my preferences! Well, almost, but I swear you can feel free to make changes to Shalltear settings! Just let me know if you delete something, k?"_

While Lady Kishinami never did make any alterations to Shalltear, the fact that Lord Peroroncino granted her that status defined the female Supreme Being as her second creator.

She would choose Lady Kishinami orders over Lord Ainz' orders. It was a fact that twisted in her heart, but it was indeed true. Not that it would ever come to that, surely the Supreme Beings coordinated in a way that she couldn't even begin to fathom, let alone knowing that Lady Kishinami was Lord Ainz' kouhai.

"Ah, what should I do as a disguise?"

There was a lot to think about, Shalltear couldn't hide everything as she was going to be in the presence of a Supreme Being the entire trip. So, no hair dying, size changes, or transformations, perhaps looking more akin to nobility? She had an outfit and accessories to match it thanks to Lord Peroroncino.

That could work, Shalltear is also supposed to be a bodyguard, but one in disguise that any enemy wouldn't picture her as particularly dangerous until it was too late. Then, at the apex of their terror, would she reveal her true state and show them horror for daring to harm her master.

She nodded, "That'll work indeed."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami stepped out of [Gate] and into a safe location outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick, behind her following Shalltear Bloodfallen, who looked radically different from her usual guise. Hakuno Kishinami also had different clothing, her Sovereign's Robe mystic code now stored in her personal inventory within the Regalia and having dressed in her Link Set.

The Link Set Mystic Code had the outer appearance of a sizable brown long-sleeve overcoat, brimming with pockets, with a black shirt underneath and onyx-hued tight shorts. She'd also furthered her gear with YGGDRASIL [Freeform Boots] to make her immune to movement restrictions, [One-Sided Militant Stocking] which allowed her to switch weapons mid-combat stored someplace else up to three times a day, that had been a limited Cash Shop equipment. Her A-Rank Mystic Code Crystallized Amulet hung on her neck around a black cotton-like [Freeform Choker], in that provided additional bonuses to stats.

A few other pieces of equipment were hidden beneath the Link Set's overcoat, obscured from view, such as the [Wristband of Resistance] under the sleeve, but that was the gist of her appearance.

She turned her gaze briefly to Shalltear Bloodfallen.

The vampire-in-disguise had taken a rather elaborate but not out of place choice in clothing. She was still short-statured, smaller than even Hakuno's memory of Saber, if only by a few centimeters. Shalltear wore a regal pink and white-hued dress, adorned with many golden accessories such as earrings, rings, and gems along with a large hat and a face mask. She was truly a picture of beauty and nobility that Hakuno found it stunning with how it matched well with her long silver hair, but only for a brief moment as she was used to this level of appearance through her time spend in YGGDRASIL and the Moon Cell.

"Shalltear," Hakuno said. "You don't need the mask."

Shalltear took off the mask, revealing her pale white face with a pair of crimson ruby eyes and placed the mask away into a rip of the void that was her personal inventory.

She didn't even argue against Hakuno's words but accepted them immediately.

Again, another example of what Momonga meant concerning the NPCs.

Hakuno decided not to voice against it for now.

She was just outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick's surface floor, beyond the illusionary magic and the multitude of fake hills created by Mare to hide the guild's base. According to information gathered by Nazarick's agents, the Tomb was situated between three areas of civilization, discounting two military forts, of these three, were Carne Village and E-Rantel which were under the Re-Estize Kingdom's control.

The third city was apart of the Baharuth Empire, which had annual wars with the Kingdom on the Katze Plains. Here, Hakuno had decided to investigate and gather knowledge about potential workers for her project. Though she did have a few agents, such as Sebas, look into it as well.

Demiurge was also one.

As immoral as the demon was, he was loyal to her and Momonga and an excellent proprietor of information, in fact, it was Demiurge that had given her the currently limited facts through a report.

Already, Hakuno's plan for Carne Village had been approved by the village chief, Enri Emmot, so construction on the expansion of the walls and the guild building had begun with some golems and Yuri Alpha's direction, with Lupusregina helping.

At the pace it proceeds, it would take a few days to construct the building itself and decorate it, but a longer period to expand the walls to surround it. It's enough time to find a selection of Worker teams and begin a series of tests, only those who passed would be directed to Carne Village.

Shalltear will help with that.

The second problem is that to lure Worker Teams to her tests, Hakuno would need the local currency of the Baharuth Empire. That wouldn't be a problem, while it didn't work to enough of degree for YGGDRASIL gold to be useful for Nazarick, she would be able to use the Regalia to conjure a few hundred of the local currency.

"Lady Kishinami," A voice drew Hakuno out of her thoughts, the high-state station wagon that had taken her to Carne Village beforehand was now ready, it had a doppelganger driver in the form of a man. In front, Narberal Gamma bowed in reverence, adorned in her maid outfit. "The wagon is prepared."

She did look quite beautiful in that attire.

"Thanks, Narberal," Hakuno said as she climbed into the station wagon interior. Shalltear followed inside as well, sitting across from her. Hakuno looked to Narberal, "Sorry you had a short time today," She apologized.

It had been this Pleiades Maid's rotation, Narberal had only helped in the morning as Hakuno was leaving before noon, then prepared the wagon. This made it only a few short hours.

"It is fine, Lady Kishinami, serving you for even a single minute fills me with purpose and joy," Narberal smiled truthfully.

"You should return to E-Rantel so that Momonga- Ainz, can do his plans," Hakuno corrected herself, if she is outside of Nazarick she would have to remember to use her friend's other name. Likewise, Hakuno knew she would have to do something similar, introducing herself only as Lady Kishinami could be beneficial so that potential enemies and spies wouldn't have something on Momonga.

After all, Momonga would respond to her first name, Hakuno, in a better context than her family name. Likewise, Hakuno could distinguish questionable people using the name Ainz Ooal Gown if they were aware of his original name or not.

It would likely not last forever, but it could keep Hakuno and Momonga ahead of their mysterious foe in the game of secrets.

Narberal had already bowed and closed the door into the wagon, which had begun its movement towards the Baharuth Empire.

"Shalltear," Hakuno said. "Unlike Ainz with his adventurer guise and Narberal, you will continue to refer as Lady Kishinami."

"Of course, no other name befits a Supreme One such as yourself," Shalltear agreed.

Hakuno nodded, hopefully in the few days she would be absent, barring potentially a brief few visits to Nazarick with [Gate], Momonga would be able to handle its denizens and Guardians without too much trouble. Notably, Albedo and Demiurge with whatever they had planned given that latter's mentioning of it.

A small smile adorned her face, "Put formalities aside for a bit, had any interesting cuisine and drinks you like?"

The vampire blinked, looked thoughtful, then smiled, "Sure, there was is the one drink-"

* * *

A young human girl some fifteen to seventeen years counted the loose coin purse's contents, her shoulder-cut blond hair wavered gently in the breeze, blue eyes on a delicate somewhat doll-like face glancing from individual coin to coin. A long iron staff lay against the chair she sat upon, its material covered in an assortment of texts and symbols which enhanced the properties. On her person, she was dressed in a onyx loose robe covered her sturdy clothing in pink and brown colors, hardly protective against steel weapons for her occupation.

Her shoulder slumped as she finished, "Still not enough and it is only getting progressive worse…"

This teenager name was Arche Eeb Rile Furt and she was the daughter of nobles stripped of their nobility, which consequentially, led to their falling debt. This wouldn't have been a problem if her parents weren't so insistent of continuing their entitled lives as nobles.

She was barely able to keep the debt collectors off them by finding a job as a Worker, joining a rather growingly fond group known as Foresight.

But, the payment wasn't enough.

She just needs enough to get her and her two little sisters away from the house, but her parents and the debt wasn't making it easy. The jobs as a Worker were a pretty penny, but not enough to satisfy the requirements. As it got worse, so would the cruel possibility of her parents selling her sisters off for their own greed.

"Maybe I should speak with the others about looking for jobs back in Arwintar?"

It might be possible to find higher risk jobs for a Worker group in the Baharuth Empire Capital.

Arche shook her head, "No, not yet, perhaps in a few days, there are still a few jobs here."

Still was more beneficial to know you have paying work than risk time searching for better ones, at least, those outside the killing of undead on the Katze Plains.

She pulled together the currency back into the pouch and stood up, Foresight would be meeting in a nearby Inn shortly, there the team leader and other members can vote on their next course of action.

Hopefully, something that paid well enough to help her situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Haha, I just figured out how to have your following Servant interact with another in Extella Link. It's so great, I'm grinning so hard at these interactions! If only I had more time to play the game, but IRL responsibilities take away what fleeting time I have per day. Anyway, here's a new chapter, working on Lunar Hearth next.

Also, the CCC event has been announced on FGO… I really need to learn to read kanji so I can play the game. I can't stand watching a translator play it.

 **Dracus6** : I do not do story suggestions or challenges. Please stop spamming my reviews with the same copy paste.

 **Syn Arcane** : Thanks for the compliment! Hakuno's presence will start small but eventually get bigger as it goes, it's been like that for all the Digital Human stories so far.

 **allen Vth** : Yeah she did.

 **TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere** : Hakuno will go to Re-Estize Kingdom eventually, and yes, that head tilt is really a weapon of destruction and adorableness. Haha, Lady Bukubukuchagama would've skinned Peroroncino alive if he made Hakuno an ecchi girl!

 **Lady Vanatos** : Already fully aware.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : Well, this is Hakuno, her butterfly effect will change many things.

 **King of Fans** : Not much for Shalltear yet this chapter, but she'll get some good development next. Yep, Hakuno is the answer to everyone's prayers! They should just worship the Church of Hakuno!

 **Siatru** : Fate/Extra and Fate/Extella is pretty great! Just don't watch Last Encore, it isn't as good.

 **DescendantYI2** : Yep, writing the differing viewpoints is a lot of fun too!

 **RED thunderBOAR** : It's been like THREE DAYS since she woke up, she's still trying to get used to the fact she's treated as basically a goddess! Besides, there have been plenty of reasons why Hakuno can't act straightforwardly! Heck, she and Momonga had a conversation about it! She's currently led to believe Ainz has most of his normal personality still, but is slowly figuring things out. Also, I don't believe it'll be in character, this is my interpretation of Hakuno Kishinami from Fate/Extra. She doesn't have the memories, experience, or development of Extella.

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 10: Activities of the Supreme Ones

"And then that bitch tried to make a move on Lord Ainz behind my back!" Shalltear Bloodfallen exclaimed with a frustrated expression.

"Mhm," Hakuno Kishinami kept her replies short and without much context. She didn't wish to let Shalltear elaborate further than necessary concerning her apparent competition over Momonga's affection, which Hakuno found the Floor Guardian's scuffle with Albedo to be somewhat childish.

"Ah, but now she's trying to make a move on you to get to Lord Ainz," Shalltear grumbled. "Making sure you're safe… That's an excuse if I ever heard one!"

"Mhm," She continued to listen only half-absently, it became apparent that Shalltear only talked about these things to Hakuno became her Supreme Being was female.

So Lady Hakuno would 'understand' her points.

Honestly, Hakuno knew her knowledge about romance was rather limited, the other three female members of Ainz Ooal Gown didn't express much interest in romantic ties or plots. Though considering getting any YGGDRASIL player to talk about their real-world experiences was rather difficult, as it was taboo, this was understandable.

That and the guild treated her like a kouhai or little sister, Yamaiko did especially the latter.

Hakuno released a silent drawn out breath.

She missed her chats with Yamaiko and Ankoro Mocchi Mochi.

Hopefully, they were in the New World somewhere.

It had been a few hours since they departed, they had started part-way to the location after all so not to make it needlessly long to arrive.

"My Ladies," The doppelganger drive spoke. "We've arrived at a city of the Baharuth Empire."

"Remember, Shalltear," Hakuno spoke. "Do not act entirely like a noble."

Unlike the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire's nobility had mostly been eradicated by this 'Bloody Emperor' ruler's policies and actions. It would better for them to act more similar to rich merchants or wealthy tourist. Shalltear Bloodfallen would act that part of a person birthed from higher standing but have gone under due to outside circumstances and was graciously taken in by a friendly traveler, Hakuno Kishinami.

Hence, Shalltear could keep to referring to Hakuno as 'Lady Kishinami' as it would fit into her false upbringing, the story would fit well in the Baharuth Empire's background.

"I will not disappoint you, Lady Kishinami," Shalltear responded.

"Drop us off at the entrance," Hakuno said.

A few moments passed…

Hakuno Kishinami exited the carriage and took in the sights of the Baharuth Empire city, it wasn't quite so impressive compared to the stunning visuals in YGGDRASIL or the cyber world of the Moon Cell, rather it was quite plain and mundane, hardly a footnote to The Great Tomb of Nazarick. But that was a personal bias, of course, given the technological level so far gleaned from Nazarick's information gathering, they wouldn't be able to construct anything too elaborate without considerable cost.

The Digital Human walked through the entranceway, behind her, the disguised Shalltear Bloodfallen followed in a proper step compared to Hakuno's more casual movements. She was a bit impressed that the Floor Guardian was pulling it off quite nicely and hoped the vampire would continue as they progressed.

A few glances were passed their way as they walked into the city, unheeded by any guards that remained stout statues as people went to and fro one of the entrances. Oddly enough, rather than Shalltear, they looked with more curiosity at Hakuno. Her clothing was perhaps a bit out of place, as they were of a unique design and material compared to the surrounding people, but she disregarded their stares.

After all, that was the point, she wasn't supposed to be concealed in the masses, they were here to find potential Workers for her project after all.

However, there was a problem.

She couldn't read the written language, while she did still have the item that Momonga lent within her Inventory it wouldn't be worthwhile as it requires a close-up view to use. Luckily, she had a note laying out particular areas in the city that were mapped out by Nazarick.

There were presumably at least three separate Worker teams in this city in the past week, a possibility that one or more left or arrived could have occurred in that time.

It was too much; both too much information and too little.

She was used to applying information on smaller scales, more individual and single-digit groups.

Not to mention, it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her mind off Demiurge's immoral ongoings. It had not proven easier over the short span of time it has been to think of anything that would stop the demon Floor Guardian without causing some similar or worst-case scenario to occur.

She wasn't experienced in dealing with anything like this, even with the information on hand, a single misstep could have wide-reaching consequences. It would be idiotic to act upon immediately without a prior plan.

After all, there was the chance that the denizens of Nazarick would vastly misinterpret either Hakuno or Momonga's words, as some cases had been during her comatose state

How in the Moon Cell did Momonga handle all this for two months!?

Hakuno pushed away the thoughts for now.

She should focus on her present goal.

"How dare-"

"Shalltear," Hakuno interrupted. "Do not mind their gazes."

"But that man is looking at you in _that_ way," She argued.

"Forget him, it's not our goal," The magus pressed.

Shalltear's demeanor didn't change but at least she wouldn't cause a scene against the locals. Still, she followed behind Hakuno Kishinami had they located one of the more middle-class taverns and entered its humble accommodation. There were only very few customers, but the magus knew this was one of the slated locations some Worker groups met in.

"Oh," Hakuno suddenly said.

"Lady Kishinami?" Shalltear questioned the Supreme Being's sudden stop, she followed her master's gaze to a large instrument at a corner of the tavern.

"Excuse me," Hakuno walked up to the bartender who was mostly preparing for later hours. "Can the piano be played freely?"

The man shrugged, "You skilled?"

"To a degree," She replied.

"I'll let you play for a copper," He said.

She flicked a copper coin out of seemingly nowhere to the bartender's bar table. Hakuno Kishinami walked towards the piano and Shalltear pulled up a chair, which the magus sat on. Her hand trailed along the wooden frame of the instrument before pulling up the cover and revealing the long array of white keys.

"I get to hear Lady Kishinami play… Yes!" Shalltear whispered excitedly and promptly find herself a seat.

Hakuno tested a few keys, listening to each note's tone and determining their quality and worn.

She hadn't played the piano for a few passing weeks in YGGDRASIL. It was a minor hobby that Hakuno had acquired through the aid of the guild, due to her entrap status in the game, unbeknownst to them, she wanted something to do outside of the game mechanics. Luckily, YGGDRASIL allowed for quite an abundant of hobbies not directly tied to the core gameplay. Unfortunately, as the guild's members started to leave one by one, so had Hakuno stopped playing the piano as often, even rarely.

Now… What should she play?

Oh, she hadn't played that piece in a while.

Her hands hovered over the keys and Hakuno began to play…

* * *

Ainz, in the adventurer guise of Momon, sighed audibly as he waited patiently for the request's client, some noble of the Re-Etize to approach him at the designated meeting place within E-Rantel that requested his team by name. He knew this was a necessary step for Momon's reputation as an Adamantite Adventurer, didn't mean he particularly enjoyed it and hoped would provide some entertainment on whatever quest the noble had in mind.

His compatriot in this endeavor, the acting female companion of Momon, Nabe, held his lower level twin blades with an expressionless gaze that somewhat reminded him of Hakuno.

Ah… Shit… They need money!

Why did he have to stay at the most expensive hotels? To maintain a reputation? Ugh, why couldn't he just say 'To hell with that!' and settle in a normal living area? It would fit his purposes all the same. Perhaps he could get sponsorships, do they even do sponsors in this world? Did the concept even exist? What about forgery? Could he forge the currency? But that might devalue it if he forged too much, what would Hakuno do in this situation? She always could figure out something minor to fix it, well, she recently did help with finances a bit so that did take off some pressure…

Wait, he mentioned salaries to Albedo and to gather the Floor Guardians for a list of items that could quantify as rewards, but since Shalltear is unavailable due to being partied with Hakuno, then it would likely have to be delayed until she's done.

Also, concerning Hakuno, what would be her salary?

Unlike the NPCs, which they could accept a reward of what they like as a salary, Hakuno already had access to everything in Nazarick and Ainz knew she but only ask for an item and he would give it to her freely.

Well, if he's the chairman of the company, Hakuno would be the vice chairman, right?

How much Yen would that be if he calculated it… Ack, too expensive!

She'll probably want the New World currency for her own project as well…

Now he just wanted to talk with Hakuno casually again but had to restrain himself. He has responsibilities as Ainz Ooal Gown, Supreme Being of Nazarick, the NPCs were relying on him for guidance and Hakuno looked up to him as her senpai. The human known as Satoru can take a back seat until a later point.

Though he was masquerading as the human adamantite hero Momon.

"Lo- Mr. Momon, the client as arrived," Naberal corrected herself as she informed him.

"Mhm," Ainz grunted as he looked towards the two men, one of which eyed him with suspicious hatred but turned into a certain other emotion he identified.

Ah, this young man was lovestruck by Naberal's appearance. If Ainz hadn't already received information concerning those possibly related to Shalltear's mind control, he might have assumed otherwise.

A pity, but at least the other man seemed to have a cool head.

Now that it passed through his mind, would others become infatuated by Hakuno as well? She had a rather plain avatar, but it was an adorable plain that matched well with personality. That plainness might actually draw attention. Would Hakuno even find love in the humans of the New World? What man, or even woman, would meet her fancy?

Well, provided they'll survive the NPCs, pretty sure they would kill any that tried to seduce her.

Ainz might do it himself too…

Wait, wait, that's not something he should try to interfere with! If Hakuno does find somebody he should congratulate her and offer gifts!

No, he's getting distracted, it was unlikely Hakuno would find somebody anytime soon. She never seemed to be the kind of person to pursue a relationship.

He purposely coughed, "I am the Adamantite Adventurer, Momon, and this is Nabel," He introduced himself to the client pair. "Are you the ones that requested us?"

* * *

It was either outstanding luck or a coincidence, but Hakuno Kishinami had managed to spot at least two of three Worker groups in this inn, perhaps having prior meeting plans here or drawn by some other means, such as her piano playing. Regardless, there was also an Adventurer team, which's the obvious disregard for the Workers was very apparent. She didn't need it, and it might get tricky as she needed the attention of the Workers.

Her hands played through the final piece, it had been an hour and outside of a few short breaks, she'd become quite the entertainment for the tavern's patrons. Though, there were a few close calls with Shalltear, as any dry remark or criticism was met with a… Rather stern response from the true vampire.

That was few and far in between though.

But she had Shalltear also listen in to the conversations that occurred in the tavern, focused on the Worker Teams, they had been discussing jobs for currency and had a decent relationship with one another. One team was called Foresight, another called Black Gems, the latter seemed more keen on greed than the former however that did not disregard Foresight's desire for coin. The vampire had quietly relayed all this to her Supreme One.

Hakuno Kishinami wanted teams without completely driven motives by rewards, but realistically knew that it was a facet of life. If she wanted to learn their backstories, then she'll have to get it out of them through other means.

While Hakuno was a pleasant conversationalist, she couldn't outright ask a stranger to speak of their personal history in such depth.

There was a designated area to the west of the city that Momonga helped set up for her project, a testing area. If they'd underestimated or overestimated the Worker teams, some adjustments can be made on the fly using Shalltear's abilities and spells.

Also, Shalltear was quite adept at scare tactics.

Hakuno Kishinami decided to introduce herself to Foresight first, then Black Gems later, and left the piano to approach the four members of the Worker Team. If going by racial standards, it was three humans and one elf, or half-elf. Their equipment speaks of a warrior-class, ranger-class, and two magic casters, likely Faith and Arcane-based respectively. A good team builds with a solid cover of strengths and weaknesses.

Of course, this was speaking purely in terms of YGGDRASIL.

There might be a possibility of other types of magic, like Hakuno's own magecraft, or different skills such as those Martial Arts that she read in passing within Nazarick's reports.

She motioned Shalltear to remain sitting where she's at.

"Evening," Hakuno greeted kindly. "You are a Worker team, correct?"

There were two males and females in the group, the first man had blonde hair with twin blades and leather armor, he spoke as the presumed leader of the group, "Yes, we're Foresight. I'm Hekkeran, this is Roberdyck, Imina, and finally Arche," He introduced the group.

"I'm Kishinami," She almost went to say her first name but remembered to keep it a low profile. "I have a job for you if you're interested?"

Arche and Imina were looking at her suspiciously, but Hekkeran spoke, "We were going through a list of possible clients, but sure, what's the job?"

"An area that I'm responsible for has been overtaken by the undead, it's on a tense border between the Kingdom and Empire, so I can't hire adventurers due to that. It's not a large area, but it holds something valuable to me inside the main structure built there," Hakuno gave the cover story, it really was built in the border, Momonga had the undead and golems construct a sizable structure before leaving behind summoned skeletons and an elder lich.

"Undead, huh…" Hekkeran leaned back on his chair. "We've killed plenty of undead before…"

"Sounds like a solid job," Roberdyck said. "Killing undead while helping out a young lady fits with me."

"Undead are annoying," Imina replied. "What's the pay?"

This is where Hakuno lacked some information, she didn't know the average price range these Workers dealt with. So should start high? Or low? Was a thousand gold coin a lot? It probably was… Ugh, she'll just say a random number!

"The total payment is four hundred gold coins, half up-front, the other half after the job."

"What…?" Arche's voice trembled as her eyes had widened in shock.

"Just for an undead clean-up?" Imina said, "That's… That's really good."

"I have reasons to believe there might be a summoner there," Hakuno said. "So it might prove a bit difficult."

"A necromancer, that makes sense, the coin is still generous though, but-"

"Four hundred gold coins!?" A large burly man shouted, standing up. "The Black Gems will take your job, lady!"

"... Eh?" Hakuno was stunned.

Had they been listening in?

The man was quite huge, measure 190 centimeters tall, with bulging muscles, he was a giant compared to Hakuno's small figure. He approached her and moved to put his large hand on Hakuno's shoulder, a fake smile on his face but eyes glistening with greed.

He hadn't the chance as Shalltear was already by Hakuno's side and pushed away the hand with the back of her palm, "A man such as yourself shouldn't touch Lady Kishinami, least you know what's good for you."

"Shalltear…" Hakuno trailed off but looked at the man. "I appreciate my personal space, but are the Black Gems interested?"

"You bet! We're a warrior-focused group, our Martial Arts is top-notch! We'll clear those undead out in no time!"

Hakuno glanced behind him at the table, where four other bulky men were sitting with alcoholic beverages in hand, glancing at their leader and at her.

Hekkeran stood up, "She approached us first, you should know not to butt into your fellow worker team's business."

"Well the lady hadn't hired you yet, so it's free business," He replied.

Roberdyck spoke up, "It is still quite rude."

"I can hire both of you, but the one that defeats the necromancer gets the final payment," Hakuno decided to use competition.

"Deal!" The Black Gems leader shouted.

He was a bit irritating in Hakuno's opinion, this was looking to be more and more like someone she didn't want in her Project. But she would restrain herself, there could be more than meets the eye.

Hekkeran looked back to his group, they all nodded in agreement, he then looked to Hakuno and said, "Where's the location?"

Hakuno nodded and reached into her pocket to pull out the map...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note** : Well, time to see some carnage- I mean, expert planning of Nazarick's Supreme One to test possible members for her project! Anyway, bit of a short chapter. I've been really busy with IRL things.

P.S. TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere has published a Digital Human Series side-story called 'Digital/Drifter' with my permission and ruleset. It's a side-story like Digital/Galaxy is, and so, is part of the Digital Human Series.

 **Wicked** : Servants will appear eventually.

 **Duskrider** : Let's hope Foresight will be okay.

 **Kreceir** : Oh I certainly will!

 **Paxloria** : To be fair, only been a very few days since she woke up. Give her some slack!

 **Xenocanaan** : Thank you very much! I highly recommend watching Overlord, it's a great show!

 **Queensierd** : Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying the Digital Human Series!

 **King of Fans** : Haha, Hakuno summoning Mozart. That would be funny.

 **Allen Vth** : She will try her best, she'll probably serve as a greater moral limit for Ainz.

 **Islamsayyid** : Yeah, haha.

 **AnzPuffyHair** : Many Worker fates were cruel, even worse in the light novel.

 **Serafina Fairway** : Who knows? I'm sure they'll still feel that Hakuno is a Supreme Being.

 **Nana** : Haha, Ainz even was thinking about what rank Hakuno would be in his 'business' model of Nazarick.

 **Xanthia Sorel** : Thank you! No, it's _not_ made of chimera skin. That's only what Ainz _thinks_ it is. The light novel points it out that it's actually humans in subtle ways.

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 11: Failure Is Unacceptable

The Black Gems weren't a famous group among the Worker community, they were an all-human, male-only team of warriors who used brute physical force to accomplish their missions. Their leader, Jouruson, had a dedicated reason for this odd peculiarity, after all, a team without a healer would be hard pressed to fight against monsters. But Jouruson and his tight-knit group of friends had promised one another in their younger years to excel in such strength to one day surpass even the Re-Estize Kingdom's head warrior, Gazef.

Jouruson and his comrades had started off as adventurers but soon realized the expenses of maintaining their strict training regime could not be met with the cut pay offered by quests. In a unanimous decision, they forwent ties with the Adventurer Guild and became workers.

Still, more money was required and finding high-paying jobs were rough. Jouruson decided that considering their robust physical forms that they could risk poaching requests from weaker worker teams. This was such the case here, but unlike previous attempts, Foresight was a considerable competitor.

They wouldn't be able to create a 'accident' with them, getting rid of competition was a stable way of keeping clients to themselves.

Black Gems had poor matches against magic users, magical items with resistances were costly and so it was agreed that spending money on training equipment was better spent. Still, against a lone necromancer and a bunch of fragile skeletons, Jouruson knew they shouldn't have problems.

A few timely uses of [Martial Arts] would spell demise for isolated magic users, even if it would be difficult.

Arriving early at the designated area so to have a head start over Foresight, the Black Gems examined the area. As the client mentioned, there were undead, but neglected to tell them just how many had been summoned. Sure, Jouruson knew that they could handle it, but managing large groups of skeletons and zombies wasn't an easy deed.

It was a wide field with sparsely-placed trees, in the center was a sizable tower of stunningly high-grade built stone, measuring twenty meters tall. It was surrounded by a few hordes of undead, each group having about a dozen. Jouruson wasn't a person that normally paid attention to the design of buildings, but the tower had a distinct appearance that wasn't found in the Baharuth Empire or Re-Estize Kingdom.

The construct was too smooth, perfectly aligned and without fault as if a genius architect had been behind its making. It had a single entrance, a large doorway leading into the building.

"Joururson, imagine what we could find in there," One of his other three companions spoke, Diruth. The same height as himself, with flowing blond hair and similar physique.

He had a point, the client hadn't spoken against looting.

Another with brown hair chuckled, his name was Kukaruth, "More currency for our perfect strength training exercises!"

As if on cue, all members of the Black Gems flexed their bulgy pecks, competing with one another on who has the largest biceps.

"Moving on," the last member, Taris, interrupted. "Let's clear this tower before that other team gets here."

They were all tight-knit friends since their young days.

"Then let's go!" Jouruson roared, holding up a massive Greatsword. "We'll break through these undead with muscle power!"

With that, the four burly men of the Black Gems leaped out of cover, charging forward into melee range of a group of skeletons bearing rudimentary crude swords. Jouruson heaved his blade and its cut down three undead in a single cleave. Diruth followed through with his duel maxes, bulging another two skulls with an audible crack. Taris brought down his Warhammer, crushing another and then swinging to bash two more. Meanwhile, Kukaruth circled around towards a group of skeletal archers, he swung his large spiked flail and destroyed three with the physical force behind the weapon.

They kept up the momentum, pushing toward the tower and destroying any undead in their wake. The skeletons and zombies alike couldn't match up to their unified prowess, strength forged and trained together through comradery. The Black Gems knew that the undead was just placeholder fodder, the true threat lay within the tower's higher floors, the Necromancer.

"Good work!" Jouruson yelled. "Now enter the tower! Do not waste stamina on the weaker undead!"

He pushed against the door, it opened without the need for a key or lockpicking, the Black Gems leader chalked it up to fortune on their side. Once his comrades were also in the building, he closes the door shut before the undead trailed after them.

Tick.

An audible click was heard after the door slammed closed, Jouruson glanced around, but suddenly he and his comrades found themselves free falling underground, the dim sunlight above fading away as the trap floor closed after taking in its victims.

It was pitch black.

"Somebody light a torch!" Taris exclaimed from the shadows.

A source of light, dimly lit, broke through the darkness from the grasp of a sane man, Diruth.

Jouruson could now view the creeping vacancy of ruins around them. A network of catacombs wrought with corpses, bone and flesh creating a sickening scent and a stomach-turning sight, all decorated the mossy stone and rusted iron forming this abandoned vault.

Then, as if called upon by the sizzling lighting of a fire-bearing torch, an old man's voice echoed through the halls.

" _Trapped and forsaken, four brave souls now must march through the pestilence-filled dungeon of the damned."_

"Who's there!" Jouruson shouted, but only silence answered in return.

Kukaruth spoke, "It must be the necromancer. He's taunting us."

"Let's make our way back up," Taris said.

Diruth traveled in front of the group, torchlight flickering, the scent of burning more tolerable than the stench around them. The Black Gems continued down the hall, footsteps echoed in its quiet atmosphere.

The creaking noise of a door opening led the group of warriors into a different room, upon fully entering the entrance behind them closed and the corpses within the area rose to their feet bearing weapons.

"Ambush!" Jouruson shouted as he bore his Greatsword.

They were surrounded at all sides by zombies, the doorway leading back was mysteriously locked, the only way out was to press forward towards the next.

" _Remind yourselves that overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer."_

The presumed necromancer spoke again, Jouruson felt both mocked and taunted by the enemy.

"Take this!" Jouruson raised his blade, his focus delved inward. "[Ability Boost], [Slash]!" He activated two [Martial Arts], one that increased his overall strength, the other which made his blade swing in a stronger motion, cutting down a rather large zombie.

An undead threw up what appeared to be bile all over Taris, who knocked it back with a solid kick. The man swayed before he bent over and emptied his stomach contents, "Oh… Help… I can't stop… Ugh!"

"Disease, poison?" Diruth said as he slew another zombie.

"Somebody give him a potion!" Kukaruth shouted.

"Keep it together! We'll get through this, obtain our coin, and move on!" Jouruson shouted, giving a blue potion to Diruth, hoping it would help.

Diruth drank it and it seemed to ease his burden, as he stopped making a mess of the floor. He held his weapon and retreated to the middle of the Black Gems party.

The rest of the group started their assault, after a small while through a mix of [Martial Arts] and physical might, they managed to eliminate the surrounding undead and press forward to the next room.

* * *

Shalltear Bloodfallen tsk'd in disappointment at the performance of these unruly, muscle-minded humans. Even using those [Martial Arts], they've barely been able to handle low-level zombies. How weak were these inferior lifeforms? Why did Lady Kishinami have interest in recruiting them for her project?

They hadn't even noticed being spied on the entire time.

The Black Gems were not her type, Shalltear hoped they would meet their demise shortly at the summoned undead, granted by Lord Ainz Ooal Gown for use in this testing procedure.

Lady Kishinami had assigned her in this, she had high expectations and Shalltear resolved in herself to not fail the Supreme Being.

After the Black Gems had entered the minor keep, Shalltear activated the floor trap that led them into the underground complex. It wasn't particularly large, it would only take a few short minutes to clear and head up. But the Black Gems were so dumb, it's almost stunning how such bulky humans could have such little brain power.

Aureole Omega, the Immortal Human on the Ninth Floor of Nazarick and Leader of the Seven Sister Formation Battle Pleiades, was pretty looking, strong, and intelligent, nothing like these fools.

Of course, Shalltear couldn't compare someone created by the Supreme Beings to lower lifeforms.

The true vampire knew that she couldn't just kill or enthrall the Black Gems. That would defeat the purpose of Lady Kishinami's test, in which it was also an examination of Shalltear Bloodfallen's own skills. To fail in this task would be telling of her inability to serve her and Lord Ainz.

At least, that's what the Floor Guardian believed.

"I must not fail!" Shalltear told herself. "The other group just arrived… Uh… Foresight?" She glanced back to the notes that Lady Kishinami gave her. "Foresight, better party, some cute girls, decent team composition…" She nodded.

Hopefully, they will be better, already had her interest more than the Black Gems. Who still hadn't reached the third chamber, let alone the final one in which Lady Kishinami prepared her glorious act!

Ah, Shalltear wishes she could see it.

"Oh, they met the Elder Lich," Shalltear noted as the Black Gems finally entered the third chamber.

About time.

If she recalled correctly, Lady Kishinami stated that Shalltear could intervene only in specific circumstances. Such as in the final chamber, if Lady Kishinami was in danger, or if the Worker Group had died and needed to be removed before the next group appeared. Under no circumstances is Shalltear to kill the Workers herself, or make a dedicated effort to directly guide the summoned undead in how to eliminate them.

"I should prepare for the other group then~," She giggled as she started organizing more undead to block the way to the tower.

As for the Black Gems? Well, Shalltear reasoned they failed. Her master wouldn't want such poorly managed and weak pawns, regardless of whatever backstory they had. The Elder Lich will spell the end for them.

Quite literally.

* * *

There his comrade kneeled, Taris, his muscles trembling and sweating profusely as the large man begged for mercy. But Jouruson knew the Elder Lich would spare none, even intelligent, it was common sense that the undead all had a seething hatred for life. The Black Gems had entered this room, feeling worn and exhausted, strange effects dragged down their trained bodies and the seemingly endless undead chipped away at them.

Then the Elder Lich and more undead in this room, blocking the way out, beat them down.

They had escaped the prior floor in hopes of discovering an exit. Jouruson now resolved that would he would do to the client brunettes' face was all kinds of things. The Black Gems would take the reward then bash her face in for the trouble this request caused.

If they survived.

" _You have disappointed the Great Ones,_ " The Elder Lich spoke. The [Fireball] spell channeled in its grasp and Taris tried to turn and flee to whatever direction.

He was burnt to a crisp as skin and flesh melted, bone reduced to ash.

"Taris!" Jouruson roared, "Die!" He charged in a fit of rage. "[Limit Breaker], [Blade Strike]!"

He struck true, through sheer force and determination, he cut down the Elder Lich. His blade went vertically through bone and robe, so great the blow that it slammed into the ground and the weapon broke apart.

"I… Avenged you…" Jouruson trailed off.

He had done it, he had defeated the necromancer of this damned ruin.

"J-Jouruson…!" Diruth spoke up.

"Huh…?" He replied confused.

The leader's eyes opened wide.

Another two Elder Lich had revealed themselves, grinning maliciously, skeletons and zombies alike behind them.

"No… It's…"

It was hopeless.

The Black Gems' screams of terror and horror could not be heard outside the tower as the undead ripped them apart without mercy.

Shalltear Bloodfallen continued to wait patiently as the next Worker team approached the tower, a grin spread on her face as she eyed them from the tallest point.

She whispered, "Come, please manage to prove your worth to the Supreme One… But, death awaits if you fail~" She licked her lips. "Well, at least for some of you~"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note** : It's been a while since we had a chapter about our Supreme Being, Hakuno! That cannot be forgiven! It must be rectified immediately! Not going to answer things from the last chapter, sorry! I'm busy with IRL things right now so I just wanted to get this chapter out quickly.

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 12: Project Traveler

It had been two days since the Forty-Second Supreme Being had traveled into the Empire.

Hakuno Kishinami sat in the spell-created keep's many quarters, she flipped through a novel in her hands, reading just one of the many books that her fellow Guild Members had copied and filed into Nazarick's library. There were still dozens more to read through, and it had become a hobby to delve into the many novels as a way to pass time between periods where Momonga and the others were busy in their reality.

It was also because of her interest to read that the forty-one members went through greater lengths to give her reading material. Still, while it was entertaining, the time spent when them just playing would always be more important.

She had been incredibly lucky, Ainz Ooal Gown had restrictions to Players joining the Guild. Somehow, her 'race' was mistaken by everyone as different from one another, allowing her to technically be considered both humanoid and non-humanoid. Hakuno knew the truth in that YGGDRASIL's systems couldn't recognize her data, and so just worked around her instead.

Another matter had been the Guild's restriction that all members must be working members of society… Since Hakuno Kishinami could be considered a student in the educational system, it was a loophole. That same belief also did have a few of the other Supreme Beings think she spent all her 'extra time online' in YGGDRASIL studying her classwork in Nazarick's library.

That… Also might be why the NPCs thought her as both the 'youngest' and also the 'kouhai'.

It did seem to be the case they remembered events in the game as real, and there were plenty of times that she and the other members conversed near the NPCs. The dialogue from those interactions must have influenced the NPCs' beliefs about who she was.

 _The memories of each member slowly leaving over the time spent, dwindling to a handful, until only Momonga remained, placed a sense of loneliness and longing into her heart._

Her hands quivered, emotions welled up, but she gripped the novel and took a deep breath, forcing the feelings back down and focusing on the present instead of the growing distant past.

She still had a friend here, Momonga remained.

For now, time to check up on the Project Traveler…

She didn't have a better name in her head to pick for what she had in mind.

There were multiple parts to her project, the entire situation with the Workers was only part of it. In fact, it first started taking place when she wrote to Sebas and Solution. Sure, the project wasn't actually thought of at the time, but that action had started its progression. The 'Travelers' are to be a hidden organization of talented individuals who were 'heroes' under the 'guidance' of the 'Supreme Being' Lady Kishinami. They would be impartial to racial distinction, unbounded by the invisible hand of governmental pressure, and travel to protect human and demi-human races from the 'evil'.

However, in secret, it was a spy network and information gathering front for Ainz Ooal Gown.

She had spent many hours creating a fake children's book, with the help of the Pleiades at the time, that would serve as public information. First, it would establish who 'Lady Kishinami' was, then speak of her 'Travelers', who were the individuals under her guidance, then tell short stories of their 'great deeds' which were some mirrored feats from the guild's YGGDRASIL adventures with wording changed about.

But, they will hold off on spreading copies until after obtaining at least one Worker team as new 'Travelers'.

Hakuno Kishinami closed the novel and placed it into the Regalia's Inventory before pulling forth the YGGDRASIL item that would allow her to use the magic communication skill, using items capable of granting certain Tier Magic or Skills on activation was the only way she would be able to use those abilities, otherwise, she was confined to using her Code Casts.

"[Message]," She activated it. "Shalltear, how is everything?"

Shalltear replied immediately, ["Lady Kishinami, the muscle-head Worker team perished in the third chamber. Following your instructions, the preparations for the next work are already in place."]

The muscle-head worker team must mean Black Gems. They had died? Why? How did they fail? Did Hakuno overestimate the capability of Workers? She didn't mean for them to outright perish. Or did Shalltear misinterpret her orders?

This was meant to help Shalltear as it was meant to find potential candidates.

But, Hakuno Kishinami now had a deeper understanding of the trouble that Momonga went through with Nazarick's NPCs. It was a double-edged blade, they were so incredibly loyal, but the vast majority were aligned to the more Evil Alignment.

"I expect a full report after the next group," Hakuno replied. There was nothing she could right now, but improve the chances of the next candidates. "How is Foresight doing?"

"Yes, the team is about to fall into the first chamber, their method of getting to this point is better than the walking meatheads from before. Their faith-based magic caster is effective against the low tier undead but they're conserving his mana," Shalltear replied as professionally as she could.

"And which chamber did Black Gems fail…?" Hakuno questioned.

"The third, they couldn't even handle three Elder Liches," Shalltear's voice had an arrogant tone to it.

Hakuno Kishinami blinked, only Elder Liches and they died?

She had overestimated New World capabilities, these Workers and Adventurers didn't have the same ability as Players. Hakuno had read up on the reports about the power gap, but she didn't anticipate it to be this significant.

The fourth chamber had another Elder Lich posing as the necromancer, she was to make an appearance to the Worker Team that managed to defeat them. But, if they were struggling so much, then she would need to intervene in another way.

Only, she could think up a method to do so.

Hakuno Kishinami was skilled and experienced at gathering information to defeat opponents, not recruit people. That was a social skill, her weakness, she much rather stay in her circle of friends. She didn't so much as seek friendship rather than people seeking her out to be a friend, or some other event forcing interaction.

So, recruiting people?

Yeah, she didn't know where to start.

"Shalltear, reduce the number of Elder Liches to only a single one," She said.

"Of course, Lady Kishinami!" Shalltear answered. "But, pardon my curiosity, why do you wish to make it easier for these humans?"

So that they wouldn't die!

But, Hakuno couldn't say that, it could ruin Momonga's image, and would conflict with Ainz Ooal Gown's established opinion on New World denizens.

"I have decided to make an alternate course of action, continued as planned, but with that change," Hakuno answered truthfully.

The primary mistake that had been made with having Shalltear Bloodfallen in charge was that the True Vampire didn't have much if little experience. Hakuno Kishinami had mistook the Floor Guardian to have similar experience capability as a Heroic Spirit, but that had been a foolish thought.

Shalltear Bloodfallen was like Hakuno Kishinami in the early days of the Holy Grail War, but instead of being a supporting role, she was a powerhouse, a crucial difference, but still lacking in ability to plan ahead.

Now… About what to do…

* * *

The human mind behind Momonga, Satoru Suzuki, also known as Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, was patting himself on the back for his excellent planning in helping his kouhai's project. While he hadn't seen his fellow guild member in a few days, they still had communication through [Message] or letter. Which honestly kept him grounded, and relieved a lot of stress, talking with Hakuno felt like a break from the NPCs or New World denizens.

Not to mention, she was doing exactly what he originally believed the Adventurer Guild was about!

Project Traveler.

Well, at least, by concept it was similar to all the RPG games' interpretation of an Adventurer Guild. But it was also an information gathering front which can benefit Nazarick without having to place the NPCs in potential risk zones further out. As well as served as a way to utilize Sebas's actions and explain how he was strong to those who saw his deeds.

Ainz would have skimmed through these reports if not for that incident with the use of [Greater Teleportation] by a potential lead of their unknown enemy. But, because of this, he had known that Sebas was already obtaining a positive relationship with some of the Kingdom. But such strength should have been known beforehand, so Sebas might also have arisen suspicion.

The solution was simple.

Having Sebas refer to himself as a Traveler in accordance with Hakuno's project.

This would also help imply that Travelers had been around for a long time.

"Do you understand, Sebas?" Ainz asked the elderly-appearing butler, who stood across from the Overlord's desk alongside the Seventh Floor Guardian, Demiurge.

"Yes," Sebas replied professionally.

"Um- I see, good," He stopped himself short of using that verbal tic. Even when his guild member wasn't present, that didn't mean he should freely say it behind her back. Ainz turned his attention to Demiurge, "The doppelgangers are impersonating them at that mansion?"

"Of course, Lord Ainz," Demiurge answered with a smile. "That underground organization will take the bait by the following day. Then we will commence with our plans for the capital."

"I've looked over it," It was sheer luck that he actually found the report detailing the plan, even then it didn't likely have everything. "There's a part I want to alter. The abduction of the citizens."

"Hm, is this related to the Traveler project?" Demiurge said with a keen glint in his eyes.

Not really!

Ainz just wanted to satisfy Hakuno by not having so many humans abducted! She told him to keep a moral compass!

But he couldn't just say to stop the abduction altogether, that could ruin his reputation as Nazarick's ruler. He needed to make a compromise.

"Separate the children and few adults into a different group," Ainz was winging it. "We shall have them 'rescued' for a publicity stunt. The guards should be no higher than level… fifteen."

There was a brief pause, Ainz thought for a moment that Demiurge figured something out about him, as the devil was clearly grinding gears in his head.

"Ah… So that's how it is," Demiurge's smile grew. "As expected of the Supreme Beings."

Huh?

Wait, what was Demiurge thinking now?!

He didn't just mess something up for Hakuno in the future now? Did he?

"Yes… Remember what Hakuno told you before," Ainz responded. "There might be surprises," He replied, "Make use of Sebas for this."

He dismissed them both, and they left.

Ainz sighed internally, he felt so stressed.

There was a clicking sound, Ainz recognized it as [Message], he put two skeletal fingers to his temple, "What is it, Naberal?" He said.

["Pardon me, but a nobleman is requesting your presence."] The Pleiades Battle Maid said.

"Then I shall head there shortly," He replied.

* * *

Arche Eeb Rile Furt hadn't expected this job to be so difficult, a necromancer couldn't summon this many undead without years of preparation. Yet, her team, Foresight, was pressured by multiple groups of skeletons at different points in these chambers they'd fallen into. Irma, their half-elf companion, had deactivated a few traps, lowering the risk of danger thanks to her keen awareness. While Roberdyck used [Turn Undead] to lower the enemy numbers until the point where the rest of the team could destroy them, switching to his weapon to conserve mana.

Foresight's leader, Hekkeran Termite, had wisely decided to forgo his blades in favor of his blunt weapon for the undead. It had proven to be effective against them, while he lacked some Martial Arts for the battle mace, he was adept enough at its use.

However, now they were faced with an Elder Lich.

This was dangerous, very dangerous. It can take a team of Mythril-Ranked Adventurers to defeat an Elder Lich, a power scale that Foresight did match, but still rather not fight against if they could avoid it. Which, considering the circumstances of them being trapped underground, they could not.

Arche directed her staff at Elder Lich, "[Magic Arrow]!" She shouted as an arrow of light shot from her staff's tip, slightly enhanced by the inscriptions that made the enchanted item.

The Elder Lich avoided the attack effortlessly, it impacted against the wall and dispersed as its mana was expended. A ball of flame conjured between its undead palms, "[Fireball]."

That was a crucial danger with Elder Liches, their ability to conjure forth the [Fireball] spell repeatedly.

Roberdyck raised his hands towards their leader, who waited patiently while Arche and Irma kept the Elder Lich distracted with spell and arrow. The cleric spoke aloud and dim colors glowed off Hekkeran, "[Anti-Evil Protection], [Lesser Strength], [Lesser Dexterity]."

"[Lightning]!" The Elder Lich roared as its pointed a finger at Hekkeran, who was still in the process of being enhanced by magic.

Arche narrowed her eyes, it would cost quite a sum of her mana, but- "[Lightning]!"

As both 3rd-Tier Spells fired off simultaneously, they collided and canceled out one another. The entire room lit up in bright flashes of light, blinding the group for a brief moment. Hekkeran charged forward, his mace in a full heavy swing, and he recovered his sight just before colliding with the Elder Lich.

Arche heard her comrade shout, "[Physical Boost]!" His body glowed and the mace struck harshly, the sound of crushing bones and spurting blood echoed.

Irma followed up, letting loose her bowstring and shooting off two arrows, they both pierced with a critical hit.

"Lord… I… Have…" The Elder Lich said before dissipating into nothing but ashes.

Foresight did a collective sigh of relief.

"The necromancer is all that's left…" Hekkeran said, breathing heavily, reaching for a healing potion in his possession.

"That was difficult," Roberdyck commented. "That Elder Lich was stronger than normal."

Hekkeran looked to his friend and Arche, "How you two doing for your reserves?" He asked before drinking.

"Low," Roberdyck answered truthfully. "I can only cast [Turn Undead] only two more times at least."

"Average," Arche replied stoically. "Unless I use [Lightning] again, I can cast a few more spells."

Irma walked up from her previous ranged position, "Let's get this over with. This place really stinks."

"A small break first," Hekkeran replied with a slight smile, the potion now emptied. "Then we'll continue on to the… The fourth chamber now?"

"Yes," Arche clarified, her eyes glancing over to the passageway to the next area, the room was covered in bones and corpses of zombies that they'd killed during the battle, and also ash. "Considering the amount of undead we've faced, there shouldn't be much more to defend the necromancer."

Why did she have the sinking feeling that it will get much worse?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy lately! Here's a chapter for our lovable sovereign of Nazarick! The Supreme Being Lady Kishinami! By the way, I mistakenly called Imina by 'Irma' in the last chapter, a bit of misspelling there.

P.S. I had extreme difficulty in writing this chapter, mostly because I was trying to figure out how exactly this test will go for Foresight and them joining Hakuno's project. Then I decided to just screw it and wing it, that's how Ainz-sama does it sometimes!

 _A Supreme One, an Inheritor, an Victor, She is described in many things. But can the girl of the moon keep a new world from the destruction caused by her friends? Or will the distant star devour all before then?_

* * *

 _Digital/Supreme One_

Chapter 13: Adventitious Results

Hakuno Kishinami could figure out easily enough, with the state of Foresight in the Fourth Chamber, the final barrier between her and the unknowing party, that they had little chance at victory. As she assumed, the New World's power scaling, or at the least, this particular group, was much lower than the planned opponents they were meant to face. They were exhausted, low on mana, it would be simple to defeat them.

She had grown complacent in YGGDRASIL. The online game might have been focused on harsh player versus player points, but it had plenty of safety nets. By its design, it was just a game, nothing like the rigors of the Holy Grail War. It was an environment where death was not the deletion of the soul and where actions had no real consequences.

That's not to say she was naive, unlike other Players, the guildmates of Ainz Ooal Gown did not shy away from complaining about the cruel, hopeless world they lived in. This very fact served to educate Hakuno on their livelihoods, but also where and when the Moon Cell had sent her exactly.

However, Hakuno had been limited in what she could do for her friends. Any use of Spirit Hacking to access networks outside of YGGDRASIL was risk and return, especially when later on the developers seemed to catch on the fact that somebody was hacking by using YGGDRASIL's networks as a proxy.

Not the case here.

This may have been to help Shalltear Bloodfallen as well as her own project Traveller, but Hakuno wasn't going to stand idle as another Worker team died due to her negligence. She could always find another method to help Shalltear regain her confidence, but not at the cost of human lives.

She mentally apologized to the Black Gems, they didn't deserve their fate. But it was too late to do anything and using [Resurrection Wand] would cause problems.

"They're approaching," Hakuno noticed.

Foresight's members: Hekkeran, Roberdyck, Imina, Arche had now entered the final chamber of the predetermined trials. An Elder Lich in the guise of a Necromancer for this scenario now stood in their path. Unlike the Elder Lich before, which was a Pop Monster generated by the Great Tomb of Nazarick. This particular Elder Lich had been created by Momonga's [Summon Undead].

As a Necromancer-focused build, Momonga's undead summons received greater benefits. This meant that this particular Elder Lich was of a higher level than the previous one.

However, considering how Foresight and Black Gems struggled or failed so far, Hakuno Kishinami was thinking of intervening.

It was hard to distinguish how powerful an individual was. Unlike in YGGDRASIL, where an entity is easily quantified in numbers or the Moon Cell where Masters can gather knowledge on enemies to fill the Information Matrix, the New World didn't have the guided interfaces of the cyberworld.

Sure, there were methods to examine someone. Code Casts, [Skills], [Tier Magic] are all ways Hakuno had access to through her own abilities, items, or comrades.

However, it was impossible to have a way to distinguish everything.

Hence, Hakuno Kishinami was basing her decision to intervene on the performance of the Workers.

But, when exactly should she?

As Foresight approached, Hakuno used a spell to listen in, the blonde hair magic caster Arche spoke up, "I can tell he's a Fourth Tier magic caster."

Hakuno blinked, that girl had a way to detect the highest tier available for a target? It wasn't a spell either, perhaps it was one of those [Talents] that Momonga spoke to her about before?

The Elder Lich began speaking, his back faced the group as his hands were raised in the air in an act, "You interrupt me before my ritual's completion. The group before you met despair for such a deed."

"What kind of ritual?" Hekkeran, the de-facto leader of Foresight, asked in a wary tone, his mace raised in preparation as the other party members spread out in a formation.

"Why a ritual to extract the power of Supreme One," The Lich replied, though no such ritual actually existed.

"A Supreme One?" The half-elf archer, Imina, questioned. "Is that some sort of older undead?"

"Those that are beyond gods. I had found a slumbering one, but it let loose a fragment of itself before I could keep it sleeping. But, it was of little consequence," the Elder Lich smiled. "Most of this Supreme One's power is within my grasp."

"Not if we stop you first," Hekkeran replied. "It was strange how unusual a quest this was from the beginning."

The magic caster, Arche, agreed, "I don't believe something beyond a god can exist. But you are a threat."

Roberdyck stepped forward with a raised symbol, "Prepare Lich, we won't let humanity suffer."

The Elder Lich faced them, "Then perish and serve me in death! [Summon Undead 4th]!" He waved his arm forward and four spots of light lit up from the floor, calling forth the same number of skeletal warriors.

"[Turn Undead]!" Roberdyck shouted as a golden light shined from his holy symbol, however, it did not exorcise the skeletal warriors unlike the weaker opponents in the previous chambers. It did manage to repel them for a brief time, allowing Foresight more breathing room and for Roberdyck to follow up by casting on their leader. "[Lesser Strength], [Anti-Evil Protection]."

"[Martial Art: Physical Boost]!" Hekkeran shouted his Martial Art as he charged forward and swung his mace at the nearest skeletal warrior. His body lit up in a flow of motion, "[Smash]!" A direct hit tumbled down the summon.

Imina launched an arrow towards the Elder Lich, hoping to pin him and prevent further spells. However, it was simply avoided by floating out of the way.

Arche raised her staff, "[Twin Magic: Magic Arrow]!" In response, six arrows of light shot out and struck against a skeletal warrior, damaging it.

They were doing relatively well for a start, but Hakuno Kishinami knew that they were already exhausted. Even if they rested for a bit, they hadn't recovered enough strength to defeat the Elder Lich enhanced by Momonga, let alone with additional summoned undead.

The skeletal warriors began to push back, even as Roberdyck joined the melee with Hekkeran, the two couldn't handle three of the fourth-tier summons at once. Though Foresight dealt damage to them, the problem lied in that the Elder Lich was not giving them the opportunity. Their magic caster, Arche, probably didn't have the mana capacity for higher tier spells and their ranger lacked the gear to deal any significant harm. In fact, considering their level of strength, Foresight lacked the YGGDRASIL gear for it.

Not surprisingly, this world didn't have drops appear from every monster like in the game.

"[Fireball]." The Elder Lich released a ball of fire which exploded at the epic-center of the front lines and skeletal warriors. As the undead took additional damage from fire attacks, it was no surprise that those effected, namely, two perished in the aftermath of friendly fire. As for the men, they were left reeling back with injuries.

Luckily, their divine caster went to work, "[Mass Cure Light Wounds.]" Roberdyck stated as a dim green light enveloped both himself and Hekkeran, restoring their health to a certain degree.

"Weak, you are all weak," The Elder Lich mocked. "Even if you were fully rested, none of you would stand a chance. Yet, despite the warnings with all the undead, you foolishly persisted. For what reason? Did you come here merely for coin?"

This was asking their intentions, to decipher if the Worker team was driven only by greed.

"What does an Elder Lich like you care?" Imina said.

"Let's say that it's a curiosity of the goals behind those I turn undead."

"So you can find amusement out of our hopes and dreams?" Imina continued with her sharp eyes glaring at their enemy.

It revealed a terrifying grin to answer that.

Arche gripped her staff, "Monster."

Roberdyck looked to his leader, "What do we do, Hekkeran?"

Hekkeran narrowed his eyes towards the Elder Lich, "I don't think he'd let us retreat. We'll have to gamble. If you handle the remaining skeleton, I'll go all-out in melee. As he's a magic caster, he's vulnerable up close." He glanced back at Arche and Imina. "Can you distract him?"

Imina nodded, while Arche answered, "I can use my remaining mana for a third tier spell."

"Then do that," Hekkeran replied. "[Martial Art: Limit Breaker! Dull Pain! Physical Boost! Iron Fist!]"

"Argh!" Roberdyck roared as he swung his spiked flail, which smashed it against the remaining skeleton.

"Don't think I'll let you! Fire-" Elder Lich was interrupted by a volley of arrows. "Annoying!" The summon shouted and moved to avoid them.

"[Lightning]!" Arche yelled as a bolt of electrical energy shot forward in a straight line at the Elder Lich.

"Agh!" The undead grunted in pain from the spell, but it ended quickly.

"Take this!" Hekkeran roared as he swung his mace with all his might- And missed by a hair. The man's eyes widened in shock.

The Elder Lich grinned maliciously as a ball of lightning formed in between his arms. "[Thunderball]." In that instant, it exploded in a large area of effect, electrifying all the members of Foresight. Imina, Arche, and Roberdyck fell to their knees breathing heavily, Hekkeran remained standing but shaken. The Lich touched him and inflicted negative energy, causing the leader to collapse on the ground.

Hakuno Kishinami knew at that moment, the tables had turned entirely. They were now spent.

But, she suddenly had an idea.

 _Her magic circuits activated with the brief imagery of an urban city lit aflame._

Hakuno spoke, "Code Cast: Speaker."

It was a Code Cast with the purpose of allowing her voice to carry a further distance since she hadn't access to the [Message] skill without the use of an item. She had to improvise.

She bit her lip, then began speaking to Foresight, disrupting the Elder Lich and halting his aggressiveness. But she had to make it seem like the undead couldn't hear her.

"Workers… My apologies for withholding the information. The Lich that binds the majority of my essence holds me in check, but he can not hear me now." She felt it a bit fantasy-troped, like a few Light Novels that her Guildmates managed to sneakily write into Nazarick's library.

Still, Foresight clearly heard her by their emotive reactions of sudden surprise.

Hakuno continued, "I am the Supreme Being, Lady Kishinami." She could practically see Saber grinning at her acting. "Tell me, truthfully, why do you travel and fight? Why are you separate from those called adventurers?"

At first, they were quiet, the Elder Lich was chuckling madly incoherently to maintain his act. Then, one by one, whether by desperation or not, they answered.

"I wanted to heal the people without restriction," Roberdyck answered as he shakingly stood up. "To help and not be restrained by those with greed."

Imina glanced to Hekkeran, "At first… Because I hadn't the choice… But now due to someone else." She looked over to the rest, "As well as friends who cared."

Hekkeran coughed out blood, he rolled over on his stomach, "I wanted to be one. An adventurer… But I was forced to be a worker. However I kept a rule, that I would… would care for my party members," His arms struggled to lift him. "I won't let them die."

"The purging of nobles left my family in debt… My… Foolish parents kept a leash on my sisters," Arche responded last with ragged breath. "I wanted to free them and settle elsewhere, I needed the money for that."

Hakuno smiled from her hidden location, all solid reasons, they will do just fine for her first team. She spoke in response, "Accept a small portion of my power, for this lone moment, you shall become Travelers."

She ended her that particular Code Cast and casted over Foresight.

"[Widen Magic] Code Cast: Heal 64."

"Code Cost: Mp Heal 16."

"[Widen Magic] Code Cast: Triple Enhancement 16."

"[Widen Magic] Code Cast: Offense 16."

The first and last were self-explanatory, the restoration of health and the boosting of offensive capabilities. The second Code Cast restored mana to a target, which she directed at their magic caster, Arche. However, Triple Enhancement wasn't a Code Cast available during the Moon Holy Grail War, rather it was a Code Cast that Hakuno Kishinami learned over the course of YGGDRASIL. Instead of singling out an attribute to buff, it increased Agility, Luck, and Endurance together by a smaller margin. Of course, the attributes of 'Luck' and 'Endurance' didn't exist in YGGDRASIL, so it was mistaken as increased critical hit chance and both physical and magical defense.

Still, the guildmates always thought her ability to restore 'mana' was probably one of her best spells. Even though the context between what they refer to as 'mana' and what was to her 'magical energy' was different.

The Elder Lich looked quite shocked as the entire team of Foresight was enhanced in a myriad of colored lights, as if blessed by a divine power. Although, the undead knew the truth of the matter, still did his part. Hekkeran, Imina, Roberdyck, and Arche now stood up with their injuries fully healed and immense power coursing through their bodies. So stunning were the spells cast upon them that even their professionalism couldn't stop them from pausing for a moment in complete astoundment.

Hakuno blinked… Did… Did she overdo it? With the exception of the first, the rest were the lowest grade Cost Casts.

Arche reacted first, "[Maximise Boosted Magic: Magic Arrow]!" She shouted as she aimed her staff towards the Elder Lich. A trio of yellow magical arrows shot forth with immense speed and precision, striking the Elder Lich with devastating effect, knocking him back.

"Gah! What!" The Elder Lich hadn't expected such an increase in power. Then a jagged arrow released from Imina's bow which pierced the Elder Lich's shoulder. He stumbled out of his floating movement for a brief moment, allowing both Hekkeran and Roberdyck to follow up their comrade's assault with a combination of melee strikes from both mace and spiked flail.

Overwhelmed by the buffed Foresight, the Elder Lich didn't get a chance to retaliate. The summoned undead perished under the barrage of the reinvigorated, enhanced worker team.

Hakuno Kishinami rushed to begin her original plan in revealing herself, in her haste, she forgot an important detail… Deactivating her magic circuits from her earlier usage.

As such, when she appeared before them in a flash of teleportation, she got an unexpected reaction, beyond the expected attention towards her.

The young blonde girl magic caster collapsed on her knees immediately after looking at her.

Shocked by the sudden collapse, Hakuno asked, "Are… Are you alright?"

Arche trailed off in a string of words, "Goddess… She's a goddess… It's… There's no other explanation… A goddess."

"Arche, what's the matter?" Hekkeran asked as he warily looked at Hakuno.

"Her magical power… It is so immense… As if the close up of full moon was cast down on us."

"So… What that Elder Lich said about a fragment?" Imina said. "And that voice…"

Roberdyck pieced it together and bowed down, "Supreme One, Lady Kishinami."

Arche followed his actions, her eyes facing the ground, "Lady Kishinami. Goddess."

Imina and Hekkeran copied their comrades' actions, with Imina speaking, "We thank you for your aid against the Elder Lich, Lady Kishinami."

"Without your aid, we would have perished. Thank you," Hekkeran said.

She blinked, this reaction was almost reverence, it was difficult to know how to respond. Hakuno tried to follow her earlier script instead, "The spells on you are only temporary. I cast them to help those I call Travelers, individuals in my service that help the world," She said. Of course, they were likely to be hesitant. "For stopping the Elder Lich from taking my essence, I can designate you as Travelers-"

"Yes, please!" Arche said. "I will become a Traveler!"

'...Huh?"


End file.
